Lucky Ball Z
by OTAKU4LIF3
Summary: Konata and friends go on a trip together to explore the world, mostly to discover more anime and manga for Konata's personal likings. They go over the Bermuda Triangle and in a sudden storm, they crash in a land of which looks like Japan, but isn't. They meet new people such as Goku and his friends! What will happen to the girls? Will they find a way back or stay forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of The Girls

**_Lucky Ball Z_**

**_Chapter 1: The Arrival of The Girls_**

"Hey Kagami, come on! We're gonna miss the flight!" Konata yelled.

"Oh shut up! You're gonna discover these new anime's and manga's…" Kagami responded irritated.

Kagami ran towards the group of girls who were waiting for her at the entrance before entering the plane. When she finally caught up, Miyuki and Tsukasa were both waiting patiently smiling. Konata grabbed onto her hand and rushed her in, pulling her with all her might. The security grabbed Konata and Kagami and said, "Passes girls…" Kagami angrily handed over her pass and said, "Konata…"

In her sleepy eyed, cat-like smile, and cute posture, Konata smiled and said, "Oh Kagami… Don't be such a troll!" Kagami angrily yelled back, "I'm not a troll!" Konata smirked and in a whispery tone she said, "Sure act like one…" Kagami grabbed onto her and shook her yelling, "What did you say?!" The security guard handed back their passes and cleared them to go. They entered the plane and took their seats; luckily they all sat together in a row so they were happy and comfortable.

"So Konata, what interested you in flying around the world to discover new anime and manga?" Miyuki asked.

"Well on the internet I read that many Americans write manga, some really good ones too!" Konata responded with her casual smile face. "I'd love to read them!"

"Why not just read them on the internet?" Kagami asked.

"You can't just read them on the internet, it is much better to actually hold the manga in yours hands, feeling the cover and pages flipping through your fingers!" Konata said in an almost fantasizing tone.

"Okay..." Kagami said in a creeped out voice. "But why travel to America? Why not just order it online and wait?"

The plane's intercom went off and said, "We will be taking off, please remain seated and turn off all cell phones. Thank you…" Tsukasa and Kagami grabbed their phones and turned it off. Konata didn't bring hers and Miyuki had hers already turned off. The plane began to roll across the ground and after reaching the speed it needed, it began to lift and finally take off. Konata and Tsukasa closed their eyes and cheered as they took off. Kagami became sick and held on tight to the seat in fear. Miyuki sat calmly and patiently still smiling.

Once it was finally in the air and everything had calmed down, Konata and Tsukasa were talking about how fun it was and Kagami was still holding onto her seat tightly in sickness and fear. Miyuki began to read her book and zoned out of everything around her as usual. Konata turned to Kagami and said in a creepy-pervy voice, "Kagami… You can hold onto me if you want…"

"Konata knock it off!" Kagami yelled.

"Oh, don't be like that…" Konata replied.

"I said quit it!" Kagami yelled.

The plan began to shake and rattle, Kagami in fear held onto Konata who was also scared. Tsukasa closed her eyes covered in tears, she held onto her ears and tried to block out everything. Miyuki was still zoned out reading her book and didn't notice a thing. The intercom went off again and said, "Do not panic, it is only a storm! Everything will be calm soon."

Kagami in tears yelled, "Konata, if we die, I just wanna say that I really, really do care about you!"

"Kagami if we die I just wanna say that—." Konata was cut off with the sound of lightning striking the wing of the plane, breaking it off in flames.

All the girls began to panic, even Miyuki who was now aware of everything going on around them. They all screamed, and then suddenly, it was all black. The girls all woke up lying on green grass; Konata was the first to wake up and when she looked around, it was clear blue skies, green grass, and surrounded by water, the ocean.

"Uh, guys…" Konata said.

Tsukasa awoke and said, "Ka- Kagami? Konata?"

"Tsukasa… Where are we?" Konata asked.

"Ah… It was all just a dream…" Kagami said as she yawned and wiped her eyes.

Kagami finally finished yawning and when she fully opened her eyes, she looked around and in shock she yelled, "Konata! Tsukasa! Miyuki! Are you all right?!"

Konata slightly turned her head to her and said, "So you really, really do care about me?"

"Konata that isn't funny! I thought we were going to die!" Kagami yelled in anger. "But… Where are we?"

Miyuki awoke and when she got up, she looked around and in a bit of fear she said, "Wh- Where are we?" Konata responded to her saying, "I don't know…"

They all turned to the pink house that had a red roof and had writing on the front of it saying, "Kame House" Konata began walking to the house and Kagami grabbed her and yelled, "Are you stupid! We can't just walk in there!" Konata turned to her and said, "That's why I'm going to knock…"

Konata and the girls made their way to the front porch and knocked on the door. A bald man wearing an orange martial arts uniform answered saying, "Hey, who are you?" Konata in her casual expression responded, "I'm Konata! These are my friends, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki. The bald man smiled and said, "I'm Krillen! Um… How did you get here exactly?"

"We were traveling and then suddenly a storm hit us and we awoke here…" Kagami cut in and answered.

Krillen stood at the front door in confusion and was about to respond, but Konata started to talk to herself in a strange, fantasizing way saying, "Oh my god this is like an anime!" Krillen stood in confusion scratching the back of his head and finally responded, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure!" All the girls responded happily.

A humanoid pig was sitting on the couch drinking some juice from a box and an old man was sitting down holding his cane in the right hand. He turned to the side to see a bunch of small cute girls standing at his doorway. He rushed to them and greeted each and one of them.

"Hi, I'm Master Roshi!" Roshi said.

The pig had followed after him and said, "Hey, I'm Oolong."

The girls greeted Oolong happily except Kagami who was still unsure about everything and was frightened of what her family might think when she doesn't return their calls or texts. An engine roared from the outside and then stopped; a knock was at the door and when opened, a woman with blue hair stood and said, "Hey I'm here!"

Krillen responded happily saying, "Boobs! I- I mean Bulma!"

"Okay…" Bulma replied. "Um, who are these little girls?" She suddenly stared at Roshi and said, "Grr… Roshi… What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear! They just suddenly arrived here!"

Not long after Bulma's arrival, a man in an orange martial arts uniform and long black, spiky hair arrived, holding a kid in his arm and jumping off of a yellow cloud. Everyone went outside to greet him and Konata was the first of her friends to meet him, she asked him in an amazed tone, "I'm Konata, who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Goku!" Goku responded.

"Hi, I'm Kagami, this is my sister Tsukasa and my friend Miyuki!" Kagami said.

Bulma walked and noticed the child he was holding, she walked over to him and said, "Uh… Goku… Why are you holding a kid?" Krillen cut in and said, "Goku, just because we picked you up in the woods when you were a kid doesn't mean you can go around taking children…"

"Okay?... Uh… This is my son, Gohan!" Goku said.

Everyone was in complete shock except the girls who didn't know him. Everyone stood looking at the child and watched him walk away as he went to go play with the turtle. Goku began talking to everyone and questioned the new group of girl's strange arrival. Suddenly, before anyone could get to know the girls, a very high power level sensed through Goku. He turned around and spotted a man with very long black hair and was wearing some armor that was not earth made.

"Hey, who are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm Raditz! You must be Kakarot…" Raditz said aloud.

"Kakarot?" The girls questioned.

"Sounds like carrot…" Konata said giving her cat-like smile.

"I'm Goku!" Goku yelled.

"Why have you not destroyed this planet?!" Raditz asked angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Goku said.

Raditz angrily raised his power level and yelled, "Let me explain to you… You are an alien race known as the Saiyans and you were sent here to destroy Earth! Something must have happened along the way to make you into… This…"

Everyone stood shocked hearing this new information about Goku. Krillen stepped in and said, "So that must explain why you are so strong!" Konata was jumping up and down crunching her fists together in a cheering motion saying, "Oh my god! This is like an anime!"

"Ugh, Konata…" Kagami said irritated.

"Kakarot is your real name!" Raditz yelled.

"No, I'm Goku! I was raised here on planet Earth!" Goku yelled.

Raditz angrily gripped his hands and yelled, "Very well, I will have to kill you myself along with this planet!" Raditz formed one of his special attacks, but noticed the orange four star ball on Gohan's hat. Raditz stopped and asked, "What is that?!"

"A dragon ball you know? You collect all seven of them, make any wish you want, like immortality!" Goku said.

"Or Bulma's panties…" Oolong said from the back.

"Hm… Kakarot, I'll make you a deal… I will give you a few hours to come and meet me on the fields and your son and I will destroy this planet together! Or you can die along with it! I'm taking your son!" Raditz yelled.

"No!" Goku said going to grab Gohan.

Raditz kneed him in the gut and punched his back into the ground. Krillen went after him and was hit across the face and into Kame's House by Raditz's tail. He grabbed onto Gohan and flew off with him down the ocean. Goku held onto his stomach and slowly got up with the help of Konata and Kagami. Miyuki and Tsukasa went to help Krillen out of the house.

"Hey you…" A deep voice said from above.

Everyone turned to see a green alien creature floating above them, his race is called the Namekians. He floated down and landed in front of everyone; everyone took cover and ran behind Goku. They all thought he was King Piccolo who Goku killed as a child a while back. He walked to Goku and made an offer, "Goku, that man who just attacked you… As much as I would like to kill you now, we need to defeat him first before he kills us all!"

"Why should I believe you? And who are you?!" Goku said.

"Not only is the world in danger of being destroyed, but your son is being taken as well… My name is Piccolo…" Piccolo said.

Goku agreed and was about to take off before Konata and her friends stopped him by saying, "Can we come with you?" Goku looked back to them and asked, "Do you know how to fight?" Konata and the others kept their heads down and responded, "No…"

"Sorry, but it will be too dangerous for you to come along!" Goku said.

Goku and Piccolo flew off in the distance and everyone else was behind watching them leave. Konata walked up to Krillen and asked, "Can you fly?" Krillen smiled and said, "Yeah!" He began to float and then landed. The girls were all amazed and said, "Wow! Can you teach us?!"

"Sure! Roshi, should we train them? Since they are here and all you know." Krillen said.

"I don't know… I might need a little convincing…" Roshi said.

"Shut up you pervert!" Bulma yelled as she whacked him across the head. "Teach them! I don't care if you know them or not, they are here and might as well learn while being here!"

"Fine, fine!" Roshi said while rubbing his bruised head.

Hours had passed and with the girl's passion to learn quickly, they were able to float, fly, use ki blasts, and even perform a weak Kamehameha. Konata was by far the most excited of them and was screaming, "KAMEHAMEHA!" everywhere, shooting blasts left and right. Even though they were weak blasts, she was practicing and getting stronger.

"See Bulma, this is why I don't just teach anyone…" Roshi said.

"You taught me and all I brought were some dirty mag…" Krillen said, but was stopped by Roshi's hand who was laughing nervously staring at a pissed off Bulma.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Tsukasa said.

"Yes, it is indeed." Miyuki said. "But as you all can tell… I can only perform such a small blast…" She chuckled and shot a ki blast instead of a Kamehameha.

"Heh, heh, moe…" Konata said.

"Shut up you creep!" Kagami said.

Bulma had opened a capsule kit and said, "We should check on Goku, make sure he is alright! Since the car I brought isn't big enough for all of us…" Bulma threw a capsule on the ground and a very big helicopter appeared. The girls stared in awe and got in. They flew across the ocean and finally reached the fields where Goku and Piccolo had battled Raditz. Everyone looked down to see Raditz dead and Goku… Dead.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled.

Everyone landed and ran to Goku. He had blood rolling from his lip and he smiled at everyone around him and said, "Heh… It was great seeing you all again… Heh…" He coughed up some blood and passed. Everyone looked down in sadness and then suddenly a voice on the scouter Raditz was wearing began to speak in a deep scratchy voice.

"Ha, these dragon balls these imbecile's speak of sounds good… We should be arriving on Earth in about one year from now…"

"Heh, maybe we can wish for panties! I- I mean immortality! Immortality is what I said right Vegeta?"

"Shut up Nappa…"

Everyone stood over the scouter and they kept quiet, in silence for a while. Roshi finally spoke aloud and said, "Goku has passed on and I believe we should train for these soon to come Saiyans!" Piccolo walked by and said, "I could care less about what you all plan to do, but I'm taking this kid with me!" Piccolo grabbed Gohan and took off flying.

Konata and the other girls stood in silence and then Kagami spoke aloud and said, "Is there anything we can do to help?" Roshi turned to them and said, "Yes, you can train with us! But first…"

At the little island Roshi lived on, the girls had changed into the orange Turtle School Gi as they are now officially the new students of Master Roshi. The girls spend hours a day training with Master Roshi, Krillen, and later on Yamcha who came by after hearing the news. Miyuki was able to finally perform the Kamehameha, but it wasn't powerful. Tsukasa had finally made her Kamehameha stronger as did her older twin sister Kagami. Konata was by far the strongest of the four and was starting to catch up to Krillen and Yamcha's level fast.

"You know, I think it is time we can go and train on Kami's lookout." Krillen said.

Everyone had left and climbed the tower to train with Kami. When arriving, a big man stood ahead of them and said, "You must be the spineless runts I'm going to be training…"

"Who are you? Where is Kami?" Krillen asked.

"I'm Mr. Popo, I'm going to be the ones to train you… Now listen up maggots, we are going to have a great time training under my conditions… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Mr. Popo said as he laughed manically.

Months have gone by and Konata and the girls were getting stronger by the second. Mr. Popo could feel their power levels rising and knew they were going to be great young warriors.

"How can this be? You have only been here a month and your level is next to ours?!" Krillen said.

"Yeah! Are you like not human or something girl?" Yamcha asked.

"Last time I checked I was human." Konata said in a sarcastic attitude.

More weeks have gone by and before everyone knew it, Konata had surpassed everyone and strangely, her power level resembled an almost same aura as Goku's. Krillen noticed this and asked, "Hey Konata, I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but uh… Are you like Goku?" Konata in confusion asked, "What do you mean?" Krillen then responded, "You know, that Saiyan race, you have powered up so fast in such short time!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Mr.!" Kagami yelled. "Konata is as human as all of us! She is not an alien!"

"I'm just wondering…" Krillen said.

Before anyone knew it, a whole year has passed and training was well for everyone, well except Miyuki and Tsukasa. Miyuki would never be strong enough and Tsukasa would tend to forget the name and how to perform her attack and mess up. Konata was able to perform a Kamehameha as strong as Krillen's and Yamcha's Kamehameha combined. She was very proud of herself for learning so quickly and she was ready to take on the two Saiyans who were coming to Earth to destroy it!

"So Master Roshi!" Konata said after arriving back from training with everyone else.

"Yes?" Roshi replied.

"Will you be fighting alongside of us?" Konata asked.

"Oh no! I'm too old for this!" Roshi said having an almost near heart attack.

Krillen and the girls showed up to the battlefield where they waited for the two Saiyans arrival. Piccolo and Gohan showed up and everyone was happy and excited to see Gohan a little older and much stronger. Piccolo kept staring into the sky, trying to sense the power level of the two warriors coming to Earth.

"So Krillen, how was your training?" Gohan asked.

Krillen shivered in fear hearing the manically laugh of Mr. Popo in his head, echoing. Krillen in tears yelled, "IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Piccolo irritatedly turned to him and said, "The Saiyans haven't even arrived yet and you're already crying!"

Konata could sense the energy of two strong power levels that clearly outranked her. She stood in silence as did the other girls and felt the power rising as it got closer. Konata turned to the others and said, "I think I sense them!"

"Already here huh?" Piccolo said.

"Oh dear…" Krillen said terrified.

Everyone looked in the sky to see two men in suits of armor landing before them with their arms crossed and smiling evilly. The tall bald one was muscular and wore black and yellow armor. The small one with long black hair wore blue, white, and yellow armor.

"Heh, we are finally here…" Nappa said.

"Yes… We are…" Vegeta responded.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

**_Chapter 2: The Battle Begins…_**

"So, you're the Saiyans?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes… We are…" Vegeta responded.

"And you're here for the dragon balls?" Piccolo asked again.

"We are…" Vegeta replied. "Now show us to them!"

"No…" Piccolo said angrily.

Vegeta began to smirk, then gave out a huge laughter and said, "You dare deny me? Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Hey, if you guys are so strong why don't you just kill us now?" Konata asked, walking from behind Piccolo.

"What was that? Little girl?" Nappa asked as he stood up to her.

"You guys are acting like you're all so tough so I'm asking why don't you just kill us and quit asking questions…" Konata said.

"Konata shut up!" Kagami yelled.

"I'm scared…" Tsukasa said.

Konata turned to her and said, "Don't worry, I got this!" Konata gave a big yell and punched Nappa in the gut. He didn't move, only smiled and then backhanded Konata across the face. Kagami angrily rushed in and hit Nappa across the face and threw him off balance. She yelled at him, "Don't touch my friend!" Nappa wiped his jaw and angrily yelled, "You dare touch me?!"

Nappa flew in and lifted his hand back to strike her, but Piccolo jumped in the way and punched him across the face. Nappa hit the ground and angrily swung back up. Piccolo was hit across the face and flew into a mountain. Vegeta stood back and watched fight go on. Kagami and Konata both rushed Nappa and smashed their fists forward to him. Nappa grabbed both their hands and then tossed them behind them and then followed up with kneeing both girls in the stomach.

"Sister!" Tsukasa yelled as she flew in after Nappa.

"Oh look at you, so precious!" Nappa said.

Tsukasa closed her eyes and angrily grunted as she struck forward and hit Nappa in the stomach, breaking the armor where she hit. Nappa groaned and spit blood out. Vegeta quickly looked over to Nappa and watched him go down after being struck violently in the gut. Vegeta angrily yelled, "Nappa, you just got knocked down by a little girl! Get up!" Nappa got up and when he was going to strike her, Kagami jumped in the way and blocked his attack with both hands.

"Sister!" Tsukasa yelled.

"Come on Tsukasa! You gotta fight!" Kagami said.

Nappa picked up Kagami by her hands with one hand and threw her into Tsukasa, both falling hard and rolling across the ground. Miyuki was trying to form a Kamehameha, but failed and shot a tiny ki blast at Nappa instead. Nappa felt the tiny push and turned around laughing saying, "Take this!" He charged a beam in his mouth and shot it at the girl. Konata jumped in the way and held onto his attack with both of her hands until it degenerated.

"How can a little girl like you hold off my attack?!" Nappa yelled.

"Krillen now!" Konata yelled.

Krillen shot his Kamehameha blast and struck Nappa from above. When the smoke cleared, Nappa stood under it smiling. Piccolo had finally came back and went to strike him; Nappa turned and elbowed him across the face, knocking him down. Gohan flew in to help Piccolo, but was grabbed by his throat. Nappa grinned and said, "So many little kids to kill today…"

"Let me go!" Gohan yelled.

Piccolo blasted Nappa in the back, causing him to drop Gohan and being sent into a mountain. Piccolo turned to the girls and in a surprised look, he said, "I'm shocked to see you're even alive…" Konata angrily said, "Hey, don't misjudge us because we are girls!" Piccolo only kept a serious face and turned to Nappa who out of nowhere struck Piccolo across the face, almost snapping his neck.

Piccolo hit the ground and with his mouth open, blood dripping out, he was groaning loudly in pain. Nappa stood over him to lift him up, but Gohan angrily yelled, "DON'T YOU TOUCH MR. PICCOLO!" He flew in with all his might and struck Nappa across the face, leaving a dark bruise on his cheek. Nappa got up after being send to the ground and yelled, "I'm going to make you regret that!"

Gohan whimpered and Nappa struck him across the face, sending him into the side of a mountain. Krillen yelled, "Hey you, if you're so strong, why don't you catch this!" Krillen formed his ultimate attack, the destructo disk! Nappa turned and said, "Bring it on!" Krillen powered it before he threw it, Vegeta yelled, "Nappa don't! It's a trick!" Nappa turned to him and said, "But Vegeta… Tricks are for kids…"

"Ugh… Uh…" Vegeta groaned in shame.

"Something wrong Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"No, nothing at all, just an aneurism of sheer stupidity…" Vegeta said.

"Wow Vegeta, I didn't think you were that stupid…" Nappa said.

There was a pause for a moment then suddenly, "AHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed in anger.

Krillen prepared his attack and threw it yelling, "Destructo Disk!" Nappa turned and dodged it, but it sliced hit cheek open. Nappa angrily looked over to him and yelled, "That's it… Vegeta, let's bring out the Saibamen!" Nappa dropped some seed like objects and out of the ground, green creatures grew out and screeched.

"Oh boy…" Krillen said.

Out of the sky, Yamcha appeared and said, "Don't worry guys! As long as we work together we can!" The Saibamen jumped onto him and blew up, killing Yamcha. Tien and his partner Chiaotzu showed up. Nappa turned to him and said, "Hey Vegeta look! More bald people…" Tien didn't bother to ask questions nor ask if anyone was alright, he went straight in and struck Nappa across the face. Nappa flew back a few yards, but caught himself before crashing.

"Who are you?!" Nappa asked.

Tien charged in again, but this time, Nappa kicked forward, hitting him directly in the gut. Tien gasped for air and spit blood. Nappa brought his hands up and smashed down onto him, sending Tien deep into the ground. Nappa put his foot on his back and crushed him down, he pushed harder and harder, but Chiaotzu came and bashed his head onto Nappa.

"What the hell?!" Nappa questioned.

Krillen and the girls all began to charge their attacks, hoping they could find an opening. Gohan was helping Piccolo up and tried to make sure he wasn't hurt severely. Tien got up and yelled, "Tri-Beam!" He blew Nappa straight into the ground. Dust covered the air and when it faded, Nappa stood under him smirking. Tien went from a straight face to a shocked one. Nappa yelled as he charged up and punched Tien across the face and flew around him and kicked him into the ground.

"Tien! We can't beat him!" Chiaotzu yelled.

"Don't say that! Don't let our training go to waste!" Tien yelled.

Nappa walked over Tien and picked him up by the back of his neck and crushed it. Konata from the sky shot her first Kamehameha at him and Nappa turned around to see a bright blue beam striking him. Debris of dirt and rocks were left behind, as well as smoke and dust. Nappa was on the ground and Tien wasn't there, Chiaotzu was able to save him before the beam struck.

"Grr…" Nappa growled in pain. "Vegeta, her power level suddenly raised!"

"How is that possible? She is only an earthling girl!" Vegeta yelled.

Nappa was on one knee and finally stood up. Kagami from behind shot her Kamehameha wave into his back and shot Nappa forward. It wasn't as strong, but enough to send him flying. Tsukasa was ahead of him and shot hers in his face. He skidded across the ground and Miyuki shot hers at him, doing no damage at all besides stopping him. Nappa got up in anger and yelled, "That is it!" Piccolo from the side kicked him across his face and sent him flying across the sky. Gohan was on the other end and was scared to do anything and took cover behind some rocks.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled.

Nappa had finally gotten up and yelled in anger, "I'm going to kill all of you!" Chiaotzu hopped onto Nappa's back and said, "Tien this is the only way to stop him!" Tien turned to him and yelled, "Chiaotzu no!" Chiaotzu smiled and said, "Bye Tien!" He exploded and nothing was left but smoke in the air from his suicidal attack to save everyone. When the smoke disappeared, Nappa was still floating. Tien angrily charged at him and yelled, "No!" Nappa smashed forward, ripping his arm off.

"AH!" Tien screamed in pain.

Konata and the girls were all in shock and rushed to his aid. Nappa saw the girls and he shot a blast at all of them, knocking them all out. He walked over to Tien and kneed him across the face, knocking him out. He turned to Gohan and said, "You're going to die little boy!" He charged his beam at full burst and shot it at Gohan. In fear, he didn't move and Piccolo from the sidelines jumped in the way and took the hit, dying in the process. Gohan fell to his side and said, "Mr. Piccolo, are you ok?"

"Gohan… I just wanted to ask you… Why… Didn't you… Dodge!" Piccolo yelled before taking his last breathe and dying.

"No!" Gohan yelled.

Krillen was the last one standing and yelled, "Please Goku, come quickly!" Nappa turned to him and said, "Who is Goku?" Krillen yelled back, "He is the strongest guy on Earth! He will kill you and save us all!" Vegeta dismissed Krillen and said, "Nappa, kill them all…" Nappa turned back to him and yelled, "But Vegeta! I want that strong guy to watch me kill his friends!"

"Very well! If it keeps you from whining go ahead and wait!" Vegeta yelled. "You have three hours for him to arrive, if he doesn't show up, I'm going to kill you all…"

Gohan, Krillen, and the girls who had awoken all sat together, watching Vegeta and Nappa. Nappa became impatient and yelled, "I can't wait three hours!" Vegeta yelled back at him, "Go do something! Kill a nation or something…" Nappa cheered and yelled, "Oh boy!"

Two hours and fifty-five minutes had passed and Nappa arrived back with no armor and burn marks all over him. Vegeta angrily stood up and asked, "What happened to your armor?" Nappa smiled and said, "I had a hell of a day Vegeta…" Vegeta checked his scouter and said, "You have five minutes and if he doesn't show, I'm going to kill you!"

Konata stood up and said, "No, you won't!" Kagami turned to her and said, "Konata, keep your mouth shut!" Konata pushed her aside and said, "No, I think he should hear what I have to say!" Kagami put her hand over Konata's mouth and said, "No one wants to hear what you have to say…"

"Heh, such pride for a little girl like you… If only you were older and stronger, I'd think of keeping you and making you my personal slave. Then you can rank yourself up to a warrior like me…" Vegeta said.

"Never!" Konata yelled.

Vegeta's scouter went off and he yelled, "Times up! Nappa, finish them off!"

Nappa charged at the girls and Konata struck forward, hitting Nappa across the face and sending him to the ground. Nappa got up and angrily blasted at them with his mouth, all the girls dodged. Miyuki went in to strike at him, but Nappa blocked it and hit her hard in the stomach, knocking her out. Kagami ran to her aid and Nappa kicked her across the face and knocked her out as well. Tsukasa in tears to see if her sister was alright; Nappa went in to strike her, but Konata quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Tsukasa run with everyone else!" Konata yelled.

Tsukasa nodded and began to run with Gohan, but Nappa kicked Konata in the gut and bashed his hands over her back, knocking her out. He flew after the two and went to kill them, but Krillen jumped in the way and was taken down by Nappa. Tsukasa and Gohan fell to their knees and brought their hands over their heads in fear. Nappa charged his blast to kill them and when he shot it, smoke and dust covered the area.

"Heh… Now to finish off the knocked out ones…" Nappa said.

When he turned around, Goku was standing, holding Gohan and Tsukasa in his arms. He layed them both by the injured others and prepared himself to fight. Vegeta looked at him and said, "Ah, you must be the one the earthlings call Goku… You're Raditz's brother, Kakarot…"

"My name is Goku!" Goku yelled. "What have you done to everyone!"

"Easy, we wanted the dragon balls, none of them cooperated…" Vegeta said smirking.

Goku turned to his friends who were dead and yelled, "You killed them for no reason… AH!" He charged up and Nappa turned to Vegeta and said, "No way… Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?!" Vegeta grabbed his scouter in anger and crushed it as he yelled, "It's over nine-thousand!"

"What?! Over nine-thousand! That can't be possible!" Nappa yelled.

"It must be broken! Nappa kill him!" Vegeta yelled.

Nappa flew in after Goku and fought him. Goku dodged every punch he threw at him, he dodged every kick that flung towards him. Goku then decided to have some fun and he punched Nappa once across the face and he flew through a mountain. Nappa came flying back and Goku did a three-sixty jumped over him and kneed him in the back. He then kicked Nappa to Vegeta, where he rolled under him and said, "Vegeta, find the dragon balls and wish for our immortality…"

"Dragon balls? You can't use them…" Goku said.

"Why is that?!" Vegeta asked.

"Well they only work if Piccolo is alive and you killed him…" Goku said.

"What?!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"Well, at least we killed some people right Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta?" Nappa repeated.

Vegeta angrily grabbed his hand and threw him into the air, blasting him into dust. Vegeta angrily yelled, "That is it! I'm going to kill you all!" Goku stopped him and said, "Wait a second! Let's not fight here… Let's go somewhere else!"

"Why should we go somewhere else? It is perfectly fine where we're at!" Vegeta yelled.

"Because, there is enough death here as it is…" Goku said.

"Very well…" Vegeta said.

Both Vegeta and Goku took off flying into the distance. Konata and the others were beginning to wake up and when they saw their enemies gone, they went to Tsukasa and Gohan who were the only ones awake. They told them where they were headed and all began to follow.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Konata asked.

"From what had happened now, it isn't going to be good…" Kagami replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Goku & Friends VS Vegeta

**_Chapter 3: Goku & Friends V.S. Vegeta_**

"I'll offer this Kakarot, stand beside me in conquest and rule the universe with me! You can have everything you ever desired, nothing will be from your grasp! No one could stop us!" Vegeta said.

"I have everything I want right here on earth! Besides, I've seen the way you treat your partners!" Goku replied.

Konata and the rest showed up, they all watched carefully and Konata was once again fan-girling over how epic this moment was between two great warriors. She grasped her hands and bit her lip and gave little jumps of excitement. Krillen and Gohan turned to her in confusion as this was a big deal and she was taking it like some kind of story…

"I gave you a chance…" Vegeta said.

Both warriors stood across each other and stood in their fighting positions. The air blew through their hair and Vegeta smirked at Goku who was ready to fight and defeat him. Goku kept a straight face and charged in with full speed. He threw a punch and Vegeta caught it, both began to rapidly hit back and forth, both dodging every attack. Vegeta then took off, jumping cliff to cliff; Goku followed behind closely. Vegeta made a sharp turn around and punched Goku straight across the face, sending him onto a cliff where he landed.

"Hmph, he is much tougher than I thought… But I will still beat him!" Goku said.

"Hm? What's the matter, I was hoping for a much better fight…" Vegeta replied.

"Oh you'll get one!" Goku yelled. "AH!"

Goku charged and yelled, Vegeta floated in confusion and watched him as he powered up. Goku's aura color changed to red and he finally reached the form he was getting to. Goku smirked and said, "Kaioken!" He charged in and rapidly beat Vegeta in the face and then finished his combo with a knee to the stomach and an uppercut, sending him back. Vegeta wiped his lip from blood and smirked.

"Heh, is that all you have? I've encountered something exactly like this before!" Vegeta said.

"Huh, no way!" Goku said to himself.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" Konata said.

"Are you kidding? This Vegeta guy could destroy our planet if Goku can't stop him!" Krillen said to her.

"Yeah Konata! This is very serious!" Kagami said.

"I don't know how to react to this, it is too scary!" Tsukasa said closing her eyes and covering her head.

"Konata, you should be concerned rather than be happy, they are right, this is very dangerous and could be the end of our lives!" Miyuki said.

Vegeta yelled and powered up, he screamed at the top of his lungs and Goku could feel his intense power that he contained in him. Vegeta finally powered up and held his hand over his head, charging an attack. He smirked and threw it at a surprised Goku and directly hit him, smoke covered the air and when it all faded off with the wind and Goku stood injured with his torso clothing ripped off of him.

"Heh… Heh…" Goku panted.

"How are you not dead?!" Vegeta asked.

"Kaioken, Times two!" Goku screamed as his power intensified.

"Impossible!" Vegeta yelled.

Both charged into each other and fought rapidly. Both hitting each other across the face, kneeing each other in the stomachs, both dodging and visualizing each attack. Goku finally got his chance and harshly hit Vegeta across the face as hard as he could, sending him into a mountain, leaving a huge hole from where he entered. Goku floated above, waiting for Vegeta to come out. Vegeta angrily screeched and blasted the whole mountain as he lifted both arms into the air.

"That is it!" Vegeta screamed.

Konata's eyes were wide with excitement and she had been wishing for a moment like this to happen her whole life and she finally gets to see it. Kagami and the rest of the group watched in fear and hoped Goku could beat Vegeta. Goku blocked as Vegeta charged in and punched him constantly; Goku moved his head side to side, dodging the rapid punched and kicks coming to him. Goku mistakenly dodged the wrong direction and took a kick across his face and was sent flying across the sky. Vegeta followed behind and punched him straight into the ground where the group was watching.

"Heh, I thought I felt other power levels… I figured they were worthless little creatures… Turns out I was right…" Vegeta said smirking.

Konata angrily charged in and punched Vegeta across the face, catching him by surprise. Vegeta fell to one knee and held onto his jaw, then wiped the blood off. He turned to a blue aura little girl who was angry for being called small and weak. Vegeta stood up and walked to her and said, "Heh, for a little girl, you have some power…" He punched her directly in the gut and she held onto her stomach and fell over.

"Konata!" Kagami and the rest of the girls yelled as they ran to her side.

Vegeta laughed and lifted Kagami by the back of her shirt and held her in the air. He smirked and said, "You seem to care so much, what is t about you humans that make you that way?" Kagami angrily kicked upwards and hit him in the jaw, dropping her and falling back. Vegeta angrily got up and casted an attack at all the girls. The explosion of it was massive and the smoke faded out, leaving Goku standing in front of the girls with his arms spread out, protecting them.

"Don't touch anyone here!" Goku said.

"Stop me!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta charged in and Goku charged at him as well. Both collided and flew higher into the sky as they fought repeatedly. Vegeta landed a hard punch across his face, sending him down, but he caught himself and flew back up. Vegeta awaited his attack and from out of nowhere, Konata flew in from the side and punched Vegeta as hard as she could, sending him flying down. Kagami from the opposite side flew up and kicked him across from herself. Tsukasa and Miyuki both did a combo attack and one punched and the other kicked at the same time, both hitting Vegeta, sending him flying to the ground, rolling and tumbling.

"Damn you girls! How could such little girls like you do damage to a prince like me?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just for your information, we're adults!" Kagami said.

Goku came from behind of Vegeta and kneed him directly in middle of his back, causing him to spit blood, gasp, and stagger mid-air. Goku then punched him on his upper back and sent him flying across the grand, face planting the whole way. Vegeta's armor was broken, he was angry, and now, he was going to destroy everyone on earth.

"I'm done playing games with you imbecile's! You pathetic weaklings are going to die! Kakarot, try to dodge this! But know if you do, your precious planet will be destroyed!" Vegeta yelled. "AH! GALICK GUN!"

Vegeta charged his attack and shot it down onto the earth. Goku reacted quickly and jumped under it and performed his attack, he yelled, "Kame, Hame, Ha!" He shot his blast straight into the air into Vegeta's, both colliding. A massive collision between both blasts sparked the air with purple and blue. Vegeta laughed and yelled, "You are no match for me! You are all going to die!"

"No! Not Today!" Goku yelled. "Kaioken!"

"No, no…" Vegeta said.

"Times!" Goku said.

"No, no, no…" Vegeta said.

"Four!" Goku yelled.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled.

The massive blast Goku shot carried more than half of Vegeta's blast and almost sent him away. Due to the amount of power he had already used and his injuries made his attack not as strong as it was suppose to be. Vegeta realized this and shot a stronger attack, Goku was losing and he knew he and his friends were all going to die.

"You see Kakarot! I am the stronger one! I'm superior!" Vegeta yelled.

Konata and Kagami both hoped on both sides of Goku and shot their blasts as well, both yelling, "Kamehameha!" They combined their attacks with Goku's and the weakened blast became massive and overpowered Vegeta and his blast. He screamed as it overtook him and carried him into the sky, leaving a twinkle. Everyone fell back breathing heavily and laughing to themselves.

"Heh, we actually did it…" Goku said.

"Yeah, we did…" Kagami said.

"Wow, that was tougher than I thought…" Konata said.

The rest of the group came running in and said, "Wow, Konata, Kagami, that was amazing, we didn't think you both had that much power in you!" Krillen and Gohan turned to Goku and said, "Hey, do you think you killed him?"

"I believe so…" Goku said resting back.

Out of the sky, a scream cried across the air and landed harshly next to everyone. Vegeta layed in his blood and shattered armor, he was injured severely and had gotten up. Everyone was scared and in shock, they all backed up as Vegeta stood across from them angrily. He yelled and said, "I can't believe I have to do this!"

"Do what?!" Konata asked.

"Make an artificial moon!" Vegeta yelled.

He formed a white moon-like blast in his hand and casted it into the air. Vegeta smirked as he stared into it and transformed into a giant ape! His armor grew along with it and he angrily stomped around and yelled, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" He picked up the hurt Goku with both hands and crushed his body, shattering and breaking his bones. Goku screamed in pain and agony. Gohan wanted to do something to help his father but didn't have the strength to so much. Krillen from the distance was forming an attack.

"Don't worry Goku, I'll save you!" Krillen yelled.

He formed his Destructo Disk attack and threw it at Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and jumped over the attack. Konata looked around to see if she could do anything and decided to cut off his tail. She and the rest of the girls flew behind Vegeta and grabbed onto his tail, pulling with all their might. Vegeta laughed as he crushed Goku and said, "It is going to take more than a few people to pull it off!"

Goku slipped his arms out of Vegeta's reach and yelled, "Solar Flare!" He blinded Vegeta and he dropped him. Goku hit the ground half dead and passed out. Konata and the girls took the opportunity and all shot their blasts at his tail, ripping it off of him. Vegeta screamed, "NOO!" He shrunk back into his human form and fell down; he was injured and looked at the girls.

"You're going to regret that!" Vegeta yelled.

"Gohan?" Tsukasa said as she turned to him.

He was silent and was staring into the artificial moon that Vegeta had made into the sky. Vegeta looked over to him and saw that he had a tail. He quickly went to get him and yelled, "No!" Before Vegeta could reach him, Gohan had already transformed and knocked him back. Gohan was wild and stomped everywhere; he almost killed the girls and Vegeta. He slashed around and smacked Vegeta, sending him flying into a mountain. Vegeta angrily crawled out and said, "No! Damn you!"

He flew in behind Gohan and shot a similar attack to Krillen's and cut off his tail. Gohan fell back and on top of Vegeta. He saw this coming and yelled, "No!" He got crushed and Gohan shrunk over him. Vegeta was crushed and injured severely. The girls walked over to him and helped Gohan. Konata held him and said, "Don't worry, I'll help."

"I don't think that is pleasing to hear from you…" Kagami said.

Vegeta had gotten up and was going to strike the girls from behind. Krillen flew in and took the hit across the face and into the ground. Vegeta laughed and said, "I guess I'll take the bald one first!" He grabbed Krillen by his shirt with one hand and beat him in the face with the other. He punched and kicked him over and over and Krillen was bleeding badly. Vegeta laughed with all his might and Kagami from the side hit Vegeta across the face.

"Leave him alone!" Kagami yelled.

Vegeta turned back and struck her across the face. She fell to the ground and teared up a bit, he lifted her by her hair and said, "Don't ever hit anyone who is superior to you…" He kneed her in the stomach and punched her across the face, knocking her to the ground again. Tsukasa ran to her and went to strike Vegeta, but he caught her fist and head-butted her. She fell down and Vegeta placed his foot on her chest and crushed her into the ground. Konata was trying to bring Gohan to safety and Miyuki turned back to help.

"Adults you are? Ha! What a joke!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't touch my friends!" Miyuki yelled.

She flew in and punched Vegeta rapidly across the face and gut over and over and finished him with a sucker-punch across the face and sent him into the ground, she gave an angry face and yelled, "Kamehameha!" She blasted it onto Vegeta and smoke covered the air, when it faded, Vegeta layed back onto the ground hurt. Everyone looked at Miyuki surprised with what power she had and cheered her on. Vegeta stood up and said with blood coming from his face, "Is that all?!" He rushed in and gut shot her into the ground. Everyone had no energy to fight and knew they were going to die.

"You are all pathetic!" Vegeta yelled. "Now I will kill you!"

Krillen was by Goku's side and Goku was awake now. He grabbed Krillen's hand and said, "Here is a Spirit Bomb I made… Here… Er… Take it…" Krillen felt the immense power and said, "Do I hold the hand like this?" Goku looked at him and said, "Please… And Gohan… Fight him, hold him off until Krillen can get a good throw… We have one chance at this…"

Gohan had awoke and stood up limping. Konata was right by his side and both flew in at Vegeta and rapidly fought him. Krillen charged the attack and held it in the air, now he was waiting for his opening. Vegeta was being beaten left and right, then he felt the energy of the attack and stopped and turned to Krillen as he threw it. Vegeta saw the attack coming and dodged it, Gohan and Konata both pushed the Spirit Bomb back and both flew back. Vegeta was directly hit by it and flew into the air and exploded.

"GAH!" Vegeta screeched.

He hit the ground as did everyone else. Vegeta pulled out a dial pad and typed coordinates into it; the sky shined over him and a pod flew down and landed near him. He crawled slowly and painfully to it. He was almost it before Krillen put his hand over his back, ready to shove it through. Vegeta paused in fear and Goku spoke aloud, "Vegeta… If you promise to never come back and hurt anyone again, we will let you go…"

"What?!" Vegeta said to himself. "Um, I, I promise to never come back and hurt anyone again…" Goku made Krillen not kill him and Vegeta left in his pod yelling, "Bye morons!"

Krillen was shocked to have let him go and walked back to everyone who was sitting as a group, injured severely and out of energy. Krillen popped a bag from his Gi and handed everyone a senzu bean. Gohan turned to him and asked, "Why didn't you give us these earlier?!" Krillen responded, "Do you think I'm just giving these out? Cause I'm not…" Everyone laughed and after becoming full powered again, everyone felt Konata's sudden raise in power and looked at her confusingly.

"How are you so strong suddenly?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know?!" Konata responded.

Goku looked at her and said, "Hey, Gohan and I got a sudden raise in power as well!" Gohan smiled and said, "Heh, heh, yeah!" Everyone stood in a circle and then Konata asked, "What now?" Goku smiled and said, "Well, let's go home and see." When arriving, everyone from Bulma to Chi Chi were all smiling and cheering them all on. Bulma walked to them and said, "Hey, how about we bring you guys to a hospital and get you guys checked out.

"But we ate a senzu bean already." Gohan said.

"GOHAN LISTEN TO THE WOMA NAND RECOVER LIKE A NORMAL BOY!" Chi Chi yelled at him.

The next day later, everyone was in the hospital getting checked out for broken bones or anything worse. Mr. Popo floated by the window and said, "If you wanna find the dragon balls again, come with me…" Everyone voted Bulma and she was off.

"This is Kami's ship…" Mr. Popo said.

They entered and in seconds flew to planets in the solar system. They were back on earth in seconds again. He brought Bulma back to the hospital and said, "And now we can arrive at the planet called Namek that Mr. Popo told us about!" Konata stood up and said, "Let me get this straight, we're going to a whole new solar system and planet?! Awesome! Just like the anime's and manga's!"

Everyone gave her that odd stare and just smiled. They all looked forward to going to the new planet to find the dragon balls and wish back their friends. They all had gotten out the week after and were all prepared to leave. The ship was outside Kame House and everyone entered. Kagami and the rest of the girls were in their casual clothes when they weren't in school a year ago.

"So, what do you think this planet is going to be like?" Kagami asked.

"I hope it is full of crazy monsters and lovable creatures that also want attention and new people we can meet and fight and!" Konata said before being cut off by Kagami who said, "Shut up Konata…"


	4. Chapter 4: Touchdown On Namek

**_Chapter 4: Touchdown On Namek_**

Many, many days have passed; they traveled through space and discovered many things such as a lot of orphans on a ship and even landing on a fake Namek. After escaping and going through many hard days, they all had finally reached Namek and landed near a small mountain with a cave. They all had exited their ship and made camp in the cave.

"So Bulma, what now?" Krillen asked.

"Use these Dragon Ball Radars and find the dragon balls!" Bulma said.

"I think I'm going to lay back and keep watch…" Konata said as she layed back onto a rock and closed her eyes.

"No you don't!" Kagami yelled as she struck Konata on the top of her head.

"OW!" Konata yelled as she rubbed her head.

Bulma handed a radar to Kagami and Krillen. Gohan and Krillen flew away in search of the dragon balls and Konata and Kagami left in search as well. Tsukasa and Miyuki stayed behind with Bulma to protect her. Krillen and Gohan flew for miles and after a few hours of traveling, they came back with nothing and looking ahead into the cave, Konata was sleeping against a rock and Kagami had her arms crossed angrily.

"What happened?" Krillen asked.

"We flew for not even ten minutes and when I turned around, she was gone! When I came back, she was sleeping here…" Kagami yelled.

"Yup, she tricked me pretty good…" Bulma said.

"What did she say?" Krillen asked.

Bulma told them what had happened:

"Hey Bulma…" Konata said as she landed by and walked in the cave.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kagami?" Bulma asked.

Konata gave her cat-like smile, yawned, and said, "Kagami said I would only slow her down, so she told me to go back and protect you since I'm strong…" Bulma smiled and said, "Oh, ok then, I'm cool with that!" Konata went back to the rock she was previously at earlier and layed on it and fell asleep.

"Wow, you really are stupid!" Krillen said.

"Watch it baldy!" Bulma yelled.

Loud sounds of air flowed by everyone, the grass intensely moved side to side and the water began to flow much faster. Space ships flew by everyone, passing them quickly and landing in the distance far off. Everyone began to panic and one of the last space ships that past had a very, very high power level. Everyone cowered in fear and Konata said in a shaky voice, "Th- That power level… I- It is… Higher than Goku's…."

"Vegeta…" Frieza's henchman said.

Vegeta was in the healing tank and looked up at the henchman in irritation. The henchman said, "Lord Frieza has gone to the planet Namek to find the dragon balls." Vegeta in anger broke out of the machine and yelled, "He what?!" The henchman now cowering said, "L- Lord Frieza is at Namek to collect the dragon balls to make his wish…" Vegeta angrily pushed him aside and changed into his armor and took a pod to planet Namek.

"What do we do?!" Bulma asked.

"We have no choice but to find the dragon balls! We will have to avoid them!" Kagami said.

"Are you crazy?! We will be killed!" Krillen yelled.

"They can't read our power levels, I remember from when Bulma was experimenting on the scouters, they use those to reads our levels, but we can feel theirs! As long as we keep our power levels low, they can't find us!" Kagami said.

"Wow, you really are smart!" Bulma said.

Krillen and the rest finally agreed and took off together as a group to find the dragon balls. After a few hours of traveling, Kagami looked at her scouter that had said that the dragon balls are moving and are now in one area. A few were still scattered, but most of them had been gathered.

"How is this possible?!" Kagami yelled.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"The dragon balls, they are moving together in a group." Kagami said.

They traveled to a dragon ball that had been alone and when they reached it, they looked onto a village that had three warriors talking to an elder of the village. An alien with white skin and purple designs on him was talking to the elder.

"I am Lord Frieza, now give me the dragon balls…" Frieza demanded.

"No, we don't have it! Someone had already came and took it!" The elder yelled.

"Don't lie to me, I don't appreciate liars…" Frieza said.

"I am telling the truth, please don't do anything!" The elder yelled.

"Zarbon, show him an example of what will happen if he continues to lie…" Frieza said.

A man with green long hair grabbed a Namekian from the village and forced him in front of the Elder. He put his foot on his back and blasted his head off. The elder cried and yelled, "Please we don't have it!" Frieza only smirked and said, "Oh my, what do we have here?" Frieza looked behind the elder and noticed two little children holding onto each other in fear.

"You wouldn't!" The elder yelled.

"Oh, ho, oh… I would…" Frieza said.

Gohan had become angry as did Kagami as well. Gohan gripped his hands and said, "We just can't sit back here and watch them be killed!" Krillen looked at him and said, "Gohan, if we go and try to save them we will be killed!" Gohan watched in anger, his power level slowly raising. A group of Namekian warriors showed up and said, "We will not tolerate this anymore! You will die before us!"

"Heh, heh… Dodoria… Kill them…" Frieza said.

"You got it…" Dodoria said smirking.

Dodoria charged in and the first Namekian struck at him, but Dodoria blocked it and shoved his hand through his chest. The second Namekian charged in and Dodoria backhanded him onto the ground and blasted his face in. Two more Namekians charged in from both sides and Dodoria lifted both arms up, blasting the two into dust. The elder stood in fear and yelled, "I am not lying, why would I risk these many people for a dragon ball?!" Frieza smiled and said, "Dodoria… The children…"

"No!" The elder yelled.

Dodoria flew in and snapped the elder's neck; he flew in faster and blasted the small child. All that was left was a little boy standing in fear, Dodoria lifted his hand to blast him, but Gohan flew in and punched him across the face, sending him flying into a house. Krillen landed beside him and grabbed onto the little boy and flew off with Gohan. When they reached the top, Kagami and Konata were waiting to take off with them.

"Wha the hell?" Dodoria said.

"Are you alright?" Zarbon asked.

"Yeah, little bastard hit me out of nowhere…" Dodoria said.

"Oh trust me, I know what it is like to take a hard one to the face!" Zarbon said.

"Uh… What?" Dodoria asked.

"You morons! Dodoria, go after them!" Frieza demanded.

Dodoria was catching up quickly to them and Krillen turned around and used Solar Flare, blinding him. Dodoria lost them and rubbed his eyes. From the side, he was struck down into the ground. He got up and yelled, "Who did that?!"

"Miss me?" Vegeta said.

"Oh, it's you… I'm going to make you regret what you just did…" Dodoria said.

"Oh please, do so…" Vegeta said.

Dodoria flew in and both rapidly punched back and forth. Vegeta dodged every attack thrown at him and punched Dodoria across the face, sending him flying back. Vegeta appeared behind him and bent both him arms back, Dodoria screamed in pain, "Vegeta! Please, let us work together!" Vegeta smirked and threw him ahead, blowing him up.

Vegeta flew after the group who were holding onto the little Namekian. Gohan and Krillen looked at each other, then at the two girls. Konata in fear asked, "Was that… Vegeta's power we just felt…?" Everyone nodded in agreement and flew much faster. Vegeta wasn't far behind and caught up very quickly. When he reached them, he stopped them all and said, "Hey guys! How's it going?!"

"Erm uh… Good?" Krillen said.

"Oh, that's good! What are you doing out here?!" Vegeta asked.

"Just… Looking for the… Dragon balls…" Krillen said slowly.

"What the?" Vegeta questioned himself. "No, he can't be this close?!"

"What can't be this close?" Gohan asked.

"Frieza… He is close… Follow me!" Vegeta said as he took off.

The group looked at each other in confusion, but followed anyways. They all met with him at a huge pod and they were all confused onto why he had brought them there. He was about to enter, but Zarbon stopped him from behind. Zarbon whipped his hair back around him and said, "Oh Vegeta, it has been quite some time now has it?" Vegeta smirked and said, "Hey Zarbon, what do you want?"

"I'm here to kill you as ordered by Lord Frieza…" Zarbon said.

Everyone left inside of the ship and hid their power levels. Vegeta stood outside and attacked Zarbon head on. Vegeta struck forward, but Zarbon swiftly dodged it and pounded his face into the ground. Vegeta slowly got up and Zarbon kicked him in the gut and knocked him over. Vegeta got up and Zarbon rushed in and kneed him across the face, sending him flying on the side of the ship. Zarbon grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up, "Goodbye…" He threw Vegeta across the sky and blew him up. Zarbon watched him fall down and flew off. Everyone on the inside who just watched Vegeta instantly defeated became scared and kept hidden.

"What do we do? We won't be able to defeat that guy!" Kagami yelled.

"We can just wait here until those people leave…" Konata said giving her cat-like smile.

"No, we have to find the rest of the dragon balls and revive our friends!" Gohan yelled.

The ship's door slid open and Vegeta crawled in, covered in blood. He looked at the group and said, "Help me to the healing tank…" Krillen quickly responded and said, "Why should we help you?" Vegeta angrily yelled, "Because if you don't he will come back and kill you all!" Krillen shut up and carried him to the healing tank where he rested for a few hours. When he came out, his power level was higher than before and the group became more terrified. Kagami admired his power and his pride, even though he was mean and cruel; Kagami felt that she quite a bit in common with him.

"What are you staring at weakling?" Vegeta said towards Kagami.

"Oh, um… Nothing!" Kagami said looking away quickly.

Vegeta led them to a little chamber and opened up a chest-like thing and threw them some armor similar to his. Krillen was the only one who had different armor, it resembled Nappa's armor. Everyone slipped into the armor and looked at themselves in enjoyment. Konata was once again gripping her hands, giving little jumps and saying, "Oh my god! This is like the anime's and manga's!" Everyone looked at her with a serious face and moved on to what they were doing and ignored her.

"Now, we will go in and find the rest of the dragon balls! I believe Frieza and his men have the rest, so let's go!" Vegeta said.

"What if we get caught?!" Krillen asked.

"You won't, your power levels are so low, that even a space duck could beat you!" Vegeta said.

"Hey…" Krillen said shamefully.

Everyone was about to leave before a hole was blasted in the ship. Zarbon floated on the outside of it where he smirked and said, "Thank goodness you're still alive, Frieza was going to lay it in me if you were dead!" Vegeta gave a blank expression and said, "I'm just going to ignore that… Now come Zarbon! Let me show you what I can do!" Zarbon flew in and Vegeta punched his face and sent him flying out. Vegeta followed him and beat his face in rapidly and kicked him into the ground. Vegeta smirked and said, "Ha! Face in the ground, is it Wednesday already?" Zarbon angrily flew at him and Vegeta rapidly punched him from gut to face and slammed him again into the ground. Vegeta flew after him and grabbed the back of his head and dragged his face across the ground.

"Ha! I'm finally on top!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh, I hope you enjoyed being on top, because now I'm going to put you back on the bottom, right where you belong!" Zarbon quickly turned and hit Vegeta down in the ground. Zarbon stood and said, "This next form is different in me in every way!" Zarbon transformed and grew big and ugly. He looked at Vegeta and said, "Imma rape you!" Vegeta responded to him, "You're not that different, just your voice!" Vegeta was saying before being tackled and having his head butted in over and over constantly. Vegeta was bleeding horribly and the girls wanted to do something to help. Kagami flew in and kicked Zarbon off of Vegeta and helped him up. Vegeta gave her a shocked look, but focused his eyes onto Zarbon who wiped his lip from blood and spit.

"I'm going to make you regret that!" Zarbon said.

He flew in quickly and kneed Kagami in the gut and slammed her into the ground. Vegeta went to punch him, but he caught it and punched Vegeta across the face. Vegeta fell back and Zarbon grabbed onto his body and flew into the air and twirled as he shot him down into the ground harshly. Vegeta was twitching in pain and Kagami had gotten up, but was hurt severely from those few hits. Zarbon walked over to Kagami and lifted her by her pigtails and said, "Mmm, you look tasty!" Vegeta flew from behind and elbowed Zarbon directly in the middle of his spine, staggering him. Vegeta flew in front of him and shoved his hand into his stomach and said, "Now let me tell you this in a way you'll understand… Imma blow my load all over your insides…"

"W- What?" Zarbon asked.

"No homo…" Vegeta said as he blasted Zarbon into pieces.

Kagami had fallen down and Vegeta walked to her and carried her. He brought her to the healing tank and hooked her up. Everyone had seen this kind side of him and Konata said, "Aw…" Vegeta turned to her angrily and said, "I am not doing this because I want to, I am only doing this because I need more people to finish my work!" Konata gave a wink and walked away, leaving a blushing Vegeta standing angrily.

"Um, Lord Frieza…" Frieza's henchman said.

"What is it?" Frieza responded.

"We um… Have news that Zarbon has been killed…" The henchman said.

"What?!" Frieza asked angrily. "Hm… Very well… Call the Ginyu Force… Tell them to come immediately..."

"Erm, yes sir! I mean Lord Frieza!"

Goku was healed and was at the Brief family household and had gotten into the ship that was made form pod parts. Bulma's father waved goodbye as Goku flew off in the pod to Namek to help his friends. He changed the gravity in the machine to train and he was now off to Namek. This new ship was much faster and had accurate coordinates. Everyone sat around waiting for Kagami to be fully healed so they can go into Frieza's ship and steal the dragon balls. Krillen looked over to a scared little Namekian and asked, "Hey, what is your name little guy?"

"My name is Dende…" Dende said.

"Come on now!" Vegeta said as he opened the healing tank and Kagami came out. "Let's get a move on!"

Everyone had left and flew off to find Frieza's spaceship. They all had finally reached it after hours have passed and instead of the plan they had originally made, Vegeta flew in at full force and slaughtered Frieza's men all around and blew a hole on the side of his ship. He flew in and grabbed the remaining dragon balls and tossed a few to the girls and Krillen. They all had taken off, but not before in the blink of an eye, they were just gone, disappeared.

"Wh- What happened?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know, you just had them!" Gohan said.

"Where are they?!" Krillen asked.

Vegeta turned slowly and said, "No way… The Ginyu Force…" Vegeta turned all the way to see the Ginyu force smiling and holding the dragon balls to which they just had in their arms. Vegeta became confident in his new power and said, "So, Frieza needed more men to help him in his mission? I thought he was the strongest in the universe?"

All the men posed and yelled, "We are the Ginyu Force! We are here to collect the dragon balls and kill you!"

"Oh is that so?" Vegeta said smirking. "I'd like to see you try…"


	5. Chapter 5: The Ginyu Force & Frieza

**_Chapter 5: The Ginyu Force & Frieza_**

"Hey Cap'n, should I kill him now?" Jeice asked.

"No, let Guldo take the shot, Recoome, stay with him… Jeice, Burter, follow me…" Ginyu said as he flew off.

"Hey Vegeta, why not let me take this fight! We can beat him!" Konata said.

"Hm…" Vegeta thought. "Very well, but be careful!"

"Aw he cares!" Konata said as she wiped her hair to the back of her and passed Vegeta.

Guldo stood angrily and said, "No, I am going to fight and kill Vegeta!" Konata ignored his request and punched him across the face, sending him into a side of a cliff next to Recoome. Vegeta was quite impressed in what power she had and watched in enjoyment. Konata followed him into the cliff and punched him deeper into it. Guldo finally was able to come to his senses and kicked her back and flew out of the cliff. Guldo followed her and punched her into the ground. Konata caught herself, but Guldo followed up kneed her across the face. Konata wiped her lip and smiled, "Heh, good thing I got this!"

"What?!" Guldo questioned.

Konata began to charge her Kamehameha and just before it was fully formed, Guldo stopped time around him and Konata froze in position. Guldo picked up a big tree and seconds before casting it to impale her, Vegeta slashed his arm to the side, sending a beam, cutting off his head. Guldo's head rolled off of his body and landed before Vegeta. Before he was fully dead, he yelled, "No fair! We were fighting! You can't do this! You suck!" Guldo died and smelled horrible. Vegeta blasted his head and looked ahead at Recoome.

"Recoome will kill you now! Guldo was a very good friend of mine!" Recoome said.

"Wow look at you, I didn't know you understood words such as friend…" Vegeta said smirking.

Recoome angrily growled, then posed. Vegeta flew in and struck him across his face, sending him into a nearby mountain. Vegeta flew in and yelled, "Galick Gun!" He shot the huge blast into the mountain where Recoome layed and after the debris and smoke was all gone, Recoome stood from it all and gave a sadistic smirk. His armor was destroyed and his hair was singed from the blast. Recoome walked out of the debris and said, "Now the real fight begins!" Recoome flew in and punched Vegeta in the gut; Vegeta in a slow motion state, bent over and held onto his stomach, spitting and gasping for air. Recoome came down hard and elbowed his back into the ground.

"GAH!" Vegeta grunted.

Recoome lifted him by his hair and swung him in a circle and flung him into the side of a mountain. Vegeta was stuck in there and was brutally hurt. Recoome flew in quickly and gut shot Vegeta, causing him to spit blood and almost faint. Recoome grabbed him by his armor and threw him across the sky where he followed and punched him into the ground where he face planted and slid across the ground. Recoome came behind him and lifted him in the air, he repeatedly beat him in the face and let go of him. In the middle of falling, Recoome kicked him on his side, shattering his ribs and sending him flying across the ground.

"Ha, ha, ha! You will die now!" Recoome yelled.

He opened his mouth and charged an attack to where he yelled, "Eraser gun!" As the attack was about to blast, Krillen came from the side and kicked him across the face where he flew into the side of a cliff and was stuck. Krillen charged a quick blast and shot it at him; Recoome walked out of the debris again and his hair was singed more than before. Out of anger, he charged in quickly and kicked Krillen on the side of his head and paralyzed him for the moment being. He looked over to Gohan who was the last one remaining. Before attacking, Jeice and Burter showed up with arms crossed and watching the fight.

"Heh, look Burter! Recoome is giving a whooping to them little earthlings there!" Jeice said.

"Ah, I see!" Burter replied.

"I… I won't lose to you!" Gohan yelled.

"Ha, ha ,ha, ha! Such confidence!" Recoome yelled.

He charged in, in a flash and kneed Gohan in the gut, knocking him back. Recoome stood over him and placed his foot on his chest where he crushed him horribly. He then grabbed Gohan by his hair and whipped him across the ground where he tumbled and rolled across the ground and followed up with elbowing him into the ground. He lifted Gohan into the air and let go, where he spun around kicked Gohan in the neck, which he broke. Gohan hit the ground roughly and rolled on his back in tears. Gohan begged, "Father… Where are you…?"

Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were all that were left. All four charged in and Recoome yelled, "Eraser gun!" He blasted at the girls, to which they all went in different directions, separating. Recoome followed Miyuki and punched her across the face, breaking her jaw in the process. She flew and hit the ground harshly and cried. Tsukasa went after him, but in fear, she closed her eyes and swung her fist; Recoome smiled and kicked her in the gut and smashed his hand over her back where he shatter her ribs and sent her into the ground.

"AH! Kagami!" Tsukasa yelled in tears.

Kagami flew in to catch her, but Recoome came in between them and kicked Kagami back. Konata was above, charging her attack. Kagami had to hold him long enough for Konata to make one good blast. Kagami began to fly away and Recoome followed, he was much faster and caught up to her. He grabbed her foot and flung her into the ground where he followed her and smashed his foot into her stomach. She laid down, stuck in the ground, crying in pain. Konata yelled from above, "Super Kamehameha!" She sent a blast much bigger than herself and Recoome and hit him with all her might.

"Take this!" Konata yelled as she put more force into it.

Smoke filled the air and covered the area. Jeice and Burter watched in amusement to see if she defeated him. Recoome stood out of the smoke and gave a demented smile, he charged in at Konata and punched her across the face and pulled her hair back just as she was about to be sent away. He twirled her around and smashed her into the ground. Konata was in her own blood and Recoome pulled her up to him where he licked her face from the blood and said, "Recoome will kill you now!"

Seconds before blasting her to death, a sudden hit to his neck sent him flying, dropping Konata. Goku stood amongst her and said, "Don't touch my friends!" Vegeta looked over to him and said, "K- Kakarot…?" Gohan smiled with little power he had and said, "Father…" Goku went to every single one of them and gave them a senzu bean; they all healed instantly and Jeice, Burter and Recoome were all in shock to how they all magically gotten up without pain. Recoome angrily charged at Goku and swung his fist at him, Goku caught it and punched him across the face, sending him flying back.

"How Kakarot?! How are you so strong?!" Vegeta asked.

"I trained under one-hundred times gravity…" Goku said casually.

"You son of a!" Vegeta said before Recoome came in again.

Recoome went to kick him and Goku caught it. He smashed his elbow into Recoome's stomach and knocked him out. Jeice and Burter were left in shock to how easily he defeated Recoome. Jeice and Burter flew in and said, "You will fight us!" Jeice went in first and threw a punch at Goku; he caught it and punched Jeice in the nose, making him bleed. Jeice held onto his nose in pain and yelled, "Bloody hell! That hurt!" Goku followed up with kicks and punches to his gut and face and layed him out onto the ground with one last punch. Burter flew in and yelled, "I am the fathstest in the univerths!" Goku quickly caught his attack and in a single blow, he elbowed him in the gut and knocked him out. Vegeta didn't hesitate and stomped on Burter's head and then blasted him away. He turned quickly and blasted Recoome away as well.

"Hey! They were already down! you didn't have to kill them!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta gave a mean stare and said, "Renegade for life…"

Jeice out of fear yelled, "I'm… Imma tell the Cap'n on you!"

He then flew away quickly. Vegeta laughed and said, "Such fools! They left the dragon balls here! All of them! Frieza is such a fool for leaving them with them!" Vegeta went to it and tried to make his wish, nothing appeared nor did anything happen. Vegeta angrily turned to Dende who was taking cover in fear and yelled, "Why aren't they working!" Dende came from hiding and said, "They only work in Namekian tongue." Vegeta grabbed him by his shirt and said, "Make the damn dragon appear!"

Out of fear, Dende obeyed and appeared the dragon. The sky became black and the great big dragon appeared! Vegeta demanded immortality, but nothing happened. Dende asked his saviors what they would like to wish for; Goku responded with bring the life of Piccolo back. One wish had been made and now for the next. They wished for Piccolo to arrive on Namek, he appeared, but nowhere near them. Vegeta grabbed Dende and yelled, "Wish for my immortality, or I will kill you family!"

"Heh, jokes on you…" Dende said.

Before Dende was going to make the wish for Vegeta, a blast went through the eternal dragon and killed him, turning the dragon balls into stone. Frieza stood with his finger up and laughed. Goku, along with everyone else turned to him, all stood in shock. Frieza had blood on his hands as he had just finished killing someone. Vegeta yelled to him, "Why are your hands so bloody? You finally realized you were a woman?" Frieza smirked and said, "Very funny… I just killed Ginyu and Jeice… They were going to die anyways… I had also just beaten a Namekian who challenged me." Vegeta walked over to him and said, "Frieza, you should know… I am no longer the average Saiyan you once knew… I have become a Super Saiyan! My power has increased and I will defeat you!"

Frieza with the flick of a finger hit Vegeta and sent him flying into the side of a mountain. Everyone except Goku went after Frieza and attempted to hurt him. Konata was the only successful one to hit Frieza, but everyone was sent into the same mountain as Vegeta. Goku stood across from Frieza and said, "So, you're Frieza…" Frieza only smirked and said, "I am… Who are you?"

"I am Goku!" Goku yelled.

"Oh my… How terrifying…" Frieza mocked.

"I will defeat you and save all of my friends!" Goku yelled.

"I would like to see you fight me… Please, give it your all…" Frieza said.

Goku flew in with all of his might and with a heavy force behind his fist; he closed in and brought it to Frieza… Frieza in surprise to his attack, dodged, but took a knee to the gut and was then kicked across the ocean. Frieza held onto his ribs and growled angrily, "You dare touch me?!" Goku followed after, but Frieza spun around and smacked him with his Tail, knocking Goku into the water, possibly knocking him out. Frieza floated over to the group and said, "What small people we have… Let us hope you can manage to survive…"

Kagami out of anger charged to her maximum and went after Frieza. Frieza awaited the hit, but out of control, Kagami somehow teleported instantly in front of Frieza and punched him across the face. Frieza flew back a few feet and wiped his lip. He smirked and said, "Wow, pretty strong for a girl…" Kagami stopped and questioned confusingly, "Wait, I thought you were a girl too?" Frieza angrily exclaimed, "W- What?! How dare you compare me to such pitiful beings!" Kagami angrily charged in again, but this time wasn't successful. Kagami struck forward and Frieza dodged and kneed her in the stomach, knocking her out.

"Damn you!" Vegeta yelled as he angrily screeched out of the mountain he had exploded.

Frieza turned confusingly and Vegeta swooped in and punched him across the face, then carried on with gut shots and punches to the face. Frieza was being beaten like a piece of meat, but suddenly Frieza grabbed onto his fist and bent it back, then whipped him into the ground. Konata and Krillen flew in quickly circling around and around to confuse Frieza, but Frieza wasn't fooled as planned and grabbed onto both of their skulls, crushing it intensely and making them scream in pain.

"Yes, louder! Let the whole empty world echo in your fear!" Frieza yelled.

Miyuki and Tsukasa charged in after them to save them. Frieza whipped the two into the girls and sent them crash landing into the hard ground. Gohan was angry and everyone looked to him to where they suddenly felt his immense power, even overpowering Frieza for that moment. Gohan looked up at him and said, "You hurt my dad, my friends… Now… I will hurt you!" Gohan flew in faster than Frieza could react and took a foot inside of his stomach. Frieza spit blood and was sent flying upwards. Gohan followed and smashed him straight down, above he formed his special attack.

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled.

The yellow blast shot out of his hands and into Frieza, crushing him into the ground harshly. Frieza stood up, limping a bit. Frieza smirked and said, "You may think you have me beaten, but you should know… I have another form…" Everyone looked at him in shock. Frieza charged up and began to grow in size. His power level covered Gohan's and Frieza laughed at him. Frieza charged after him and smashed him into the ground. Krillen went after to catch him, but Frieza impaled him on his ribs and shook him around then throwing him off. Everyone thought they were surely going to die. Where was Goku everyone wondered. Vegeta had gotten up and charged after him Frieza turned and went to slap him, but Vegeta took the hit and turned his face against his hand and said, "I won't lose to you!"

Vegeta grabbed Frieza by his horns and threw him into the ground. He followed after him and beat him across the ground as he was dragged by the force of air pushing him farther. Frieza had turned to grab Vegeta, but he caught his hands and crushed them back. Vegeta then threw him into the air where he then charged his attack and yelled, "Galick Gun!" Frieza was taken by the hit and into the sky where after a few seconds, landed in front of him. Frieza slowly gut up, but Vegeta picked him up but his one horn as the other was now broken. Vegeta smirked and said, "You are no lord… Only a failure…"

"Is that so?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, it is…" Vegeta replied.

Frieza then punched Vegeta in the gut and slapped him into the ground. Vegeta got up holding his jaw, and then Frieza kneed him across the face, sending him tumbling across the ground. Vegeta once more got up, but slower this time. Kagami went after to save him, but Konata held her hand and said, "You can't! You're gonna die!"

"Since when did you care?!" Kagami said angrily.

She shook Konata's hand off and charged after Frieza who was now at this point holding Vegeta by his hair and beating him in the face. Kagami closed her eyes and struck forward, hitting Frieza directly in the back of the head, causing him to drop Vegeta, fall forward and roll into the ground. Frieza got up and yelled, "I'm sick of these foolish games! I'm going to kill you all!" Frieza charged and everything around him collapsed. His head grew long and body hunched, he was much uglier, but much more powerful.

"This is my third form! I hope you can manage to survive now!" Frieza yelled.

Goku flew out of the water and said, "Whoa! You're uglier!"

"GRR!" Frieza growled in anger.

Frieza charged after Goku and went to punch him, but Goku spun around and backhanded him into the ground. Goku came down after him and yelled, "Kamehameha!" He shot the blast into Frieza, straight into the ground. Frieza teleported behind Goku and kicked him into the ground where shot many beams into him over and over. Everyone looked at Goku in fear and yelled, "No!" Frieza laughed as smoke filled the air, he turned to the group and said, "Why do you think he is your hope? You manage to get me into my third form without him! He is nothing!"

Goku out of the smoke punched Frieza across the face and rapidly beat him across the air and smashed him into the water; he charged another Kamehameha again, but only this time, much stronger. The blast sent the water flying in all directions, creating a big hole in the ground under the ocean. Smoke filled the air, sizzled from the water, but a powerful energy grew…


	6. Chapter 6: A Final Attack

**_Chapter 6: A Final Attack_**

The water bubbled and exploded straight into the air. Water fell down and standing under it all was Frieza in his fourth form. He had one hand under his chin and the other hand under his arm. He giggled evilly and walked across the water to Goku who was shocked to see him in his new form and much stronger. Frieza was now in front of Goku and he said, "Hm, hm… You made the terrible mistake in fighting me… You all could have cooperated and gave me the dragon balls… But no… You decide to make your wishes and fight me!" Frieza angrily charged forward and struck Goku across the face and sent him flying into a mountain. Vegeta flew in front of Frieza and said, "You won't kill Kakarot! He is for me to kill!"

"Is he now?" Frieza asked.

Frieza whipped Vegeta across the face with his tail and sent him flying back. Vegeta caught himself and flew ahead quickly and landed a punch on the side of Frieza's face. Frieza slid back across the ground and rubbed his cheek. He stared up at Vegeta who was staring at him angrily; Frieza shot a beam forward, piercing his arm. Vegeta fell back and got up again; Frieza charged in and kneed his stomach and then spun around, smashing him into the ground with his tail. Vegeta got up and Frieza smashed his foot onto his back, crushing him into the ground. Kagami flew from behind and went to strike Frieza, but Frieza's tail swished to the side and slapped her into the ground. Konata followed behind and went to attack as well, but Frieza this time turned and punched Konata in the face, knocking her back.

"Kagami! Konata!" Tsukasa yelled as she ran to them.

Frieza smirked as he saw little Tsukasa kneeling beside her sister and her friend. Frieza slowly made his way to her and kicked her onto her back and placed his foot on her chest. Tsukasa struggled to get free, but Frieza only pushed harder on her whenever she came a little loose. Kagami's eyes were squinting and when she saw her sister being crushed, she charged at him and with both hands, struck Frieza on the side of the head, knocking him off of her. Miyuki and Gohan flew in and grabbed onto Konata and Tsukasa, taking them to safety. Krillen stood up injured and Dende came to him saying, "Let me heal you!" Dende placed his hands on his wound and healed him. Vegeta on the ground noticed this and thought up a plan on to beat Frieza.

"You dare strike me?" Frieza said.

"Oh shut up, you've been saying that every time we hit you…" Kagami said.

"Grr…" Frieza growled.

Frieza flew in and brought his arm back to strike forward and when he did, Vegeta caught his fist. Kagami opened her eyes and looked up at Vegeta who stood over her and protected the hit from landing on her. Vegeta had one eye open and was bleeding badly, he shot his hand forward and hit Frieza across the face. He began to rapidly punch and kick Frieza back and finally finished him off with a Galick Gun. Frieza flew into a mountain and when coming out, he was bleeding from his head and lip. Frieza smirked as he wiped his lip from the blood and said, "Oh my, you have gotten stronger, but not strong enough…" Frieza in a flash appeared in front of Vegeta and head butted him into the ground.

Goku from the sky was charging a spirit bomb and everyone noticed it except Frieza and Vegeta who were fighting. Konata had awakened and Kagami had healed after Dende came to their aid. Frieza punched Vegeta across the face and sent him flying into the ground; Vegeta caught himself and flew back up, but Frieza was faster and kneed him across the face, knocking him out. Vegeta flew into the ground again and slid until he came up to a boulder which stopped him. Frieza stood over him and pointed his finger at him, "You know, if you weren't so foolish, I might have considered making you my right hand man…" Vegeta spit blood aside and said, "Heh, you wish Frieza!"

Frieza angrily shot a beam at him, but Kagami deflected it, making it pierce through Frieza's shoulder. Kagami stood over Vegeta and she was just as injured as he was considering she is only human. Frieza slapped her into the ground and once again aimed his finger at Vegeta; Frieza noticed a bright white ball in Vegeta's eyes and turned around, looking into the sky. He saw Goku charging his giant spirit bomb. Frieza angrily charged at him, seconds before striking him, Frieza was punched across the face by an immense strength and hit the ground. Frieza looked up to see who did it and when he did, he saw Piccolo. Frieza questioned who it was since he looked like Nail, the Namekian he beat up.

"How are you alive?!" Frieza asked.

"You must have mistaken me for the other Namekian… I'm Piccolo…" Piccolo said.

Frieza gritted his teeth and got up to go after him, but when he did, Piccolo was gone. He turned around and took an elbow to the face, being sent flying back. Piccolo followed him across the air and blasted him into the ocean. Little time passed and when Piccolo thought he defeated him, Frieza came out of the water and grabbed his throat. He lifted him and said, "You must think you're strong for even touching me… Now prepare for the real me…" Frieza kicked him back and flew high into the air; Frieza rapidly shot beams from both hands and every single one penetrated Piccolo. Gohan saw this and yelled, "Mr. Piccolo!" Frieza laughed manically and after he finished, Piccolo stood in ragged clothing and was barely floating, he wasn't expecting such a strong attack from someone he just finished beating up.

"Now take this!" Frieza yelled.

Piccolo closed his eyes, but Gohan flew in the way and deflected the incoming beam. Frieza growled and charged at him. Piccolo pushed Gohan aside and punched Frieza across the face, sending him into the ocean. Frieza flew up and said, "That's it! I'm going to destroy this planet with you all!" Frieza charged a beam and shot it into the planets core. The ground shook and the ocean flowed rapidly. Frieza laughed crazily and said, "Now you are all going to die with it!" Goku had finished charging his attack, but now all he needed was for Frieza to be alone. Vegeta flew from the ground and went to strike Frieza, but Frieza shoved his hand through his stomach. Vegeta's pupil went small and he coughed blood. Frieza smirked as he threw Vegeta off of his arm.

"He… Help me…" Vegeta said as he landed next to Krillen, Dende, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Kagami, and Konata.

"Why should I help you?" Dende asked. "You kill my whole race with that crazy man…"

"If you don't help me, we are all going to die…" Vegeta said.

Dende thought for a while and finally brought his hand to his stomach and healed him. Vegeta felt his energy rise dramatically and he stood up gripping his hands and smiled. He took off faster than he had have gone and kicked Vegeta in the spine; he then smashed Frieza with both hands into the ground. Piccolo went after him and shot his special attack, the special beam cannon. Gohan shot his special, the Masenko. Vegeta floated above them all and shot his special, the Galick Gun. The three attacks combined and blasted Frieza into the ground. Smoke and debris filled the air. Frieza popped out and angrily growled; he rushed as fast as he could to attack them, but Goku shot his attack, the spirit bomb. It hit Frieza and as he tried to hold it back, it was too much and destroyed Frieza in the ocean.

"NO!" Frieza screeched.

The blast was massive and everything around everyone was destroyed. When the blast had finally vanished, everyone sat together in a circle and fell back laughing. They knew they had defeated Frieza and were happy they won. Goku smiled and said, "Hey guys guess what! King Kai was talking to me and he said that they collected the seven dragon balls on Earth! They are going to revive the dragon here and wish us all back to Earth. When everyone cheered in happiness, Frieza came out of the water and grabbed Krillen. He laughed manically and whipped Krillen into the sky, blowing him up. Everyone stood in fear and Goku was shocked the most. Frieza smirked and said, "I warned you…"

Goku looked at the ashes of his best friend fall before him and he angrily charged up. The sky became dark and lighting struck all around. Frieza became worried and went to attack him; Vegeta got in the way and punched Frieza into the ground. Frieza got up and had become sick of Vegeta and grabbed his throat and smashed him into the ground. He charged a beam at the end of his finger and blasted him through his heart. Vegeta gasped and fell back; he looked at Goku and said, "K- Kakarot… You… Must defeat him… He will kill you all if you don't stop him now… please…" Vegeta begged as he teared up. Frieza put his foot on his chest and shot a beam through the side of his head, killing Vegeta. Goku saw this and became angry. He yelled, "AHH!" Lighting struck around him and a golden aura surrounded his body. He charged and yelled one last time and suddenly, his hair became blonde and his power doubled. Frieza looked at him in fear and yelled, "Impossible! You Monkey's can't do this!"

Goku looked over to Gohan and the girls and said, "Go… Find Bulma and get out of here…" Gohan stuttered a bit and Goku yelled, "Go!" Gohan left with the girls, except Konata who stayed behind to watch the fight. She giggled once more and said, "This is like the anime's and manga's!" Goku turned to Frieza who said, "You want a challenge? Then let me power up to my extent!" Goku agreed and watched as Frieza powered up to his one-hundred percent form. His muscles grew in size and power rose massively. Both warriors stood across from each other and flew in and punched each other rapidly. Both landing punched and kicks evenly on each other. Konata watched in excitement and cheered Goku on.

"You think you can defeat me?!" Frieza asked.

"I know I can…" Goku replied.

"GRR!" Frieza growled angrily.

Frieza flew in and beat Goku in the face. He grabbed him by his hair and whipped him into the ground; Frieza then rapidly shot beams at him. Goku turned and deflected each beam. Frieza appeared in front of him and shot one last beam in his forehead. Frieza smirked as if he won, but Goku brought his head down and kept a straight face. Frieza worried and went to kick him, but Goku caught his foot and smashed him into the ground. Frieza stood up and Goku grabbed his tail and spun him around and whipped him across the sky. Goku charged his Kamehameha attack and shot it at him. Frieza turned and shot a blast right back, colliding the attacks. Frieza pushed with all his might and yelled, "You are foolish!"

"Grr…" Goku grunted.

"HA!" Frieza yelled as he shot more into his blast.

Konata thought Goku was going to lose and yelled, "Goku be careful!" Goku looked back at her, thinking that everyone had left to safety. He stopped putting a lot of force into his attack and asked, "What are you doing here?!" Frieza took the opportunity and shot all he could. The blast overwhelmed Goku's and took him over. Goku was defeated by the blast and laid there in his own blood. Konata saw this and became frightened, sad, and angry. She made her way to him and kneeled beside him asking, "Goku! Are you okay?!" Goku smiled a bit and closed his eyes. Konata teared up and felt her anger rise in her. Her eyes had become white and she gripped her hands in anger. Frieza only mocked and yelled, "You are all foolish! You could have beaten me, but you let me transform! Had the upper hand on me, you let me transform! You could have killed me, yet you let me transform! He could have killed me, but he let me charge up!"

"Shut up…" Konata said angrily.

"What are you going to do?!" Frieza asked. "No one is strong enough to beat me! No one can transform like him and have a chance at me!"

Konata's aura began to change color and her power rose higher than Goku's. Her hair began to spike up and change color. She then gave a sudden cry and her hair turned blonde and her power extended by triple. She had become a Super Saiyan, something no one knew she could do. Frieza had become scared and yelled, "No… Impossible!" Konata charged in at all force and punched Frieza rapidly across the face and gave one last hard punch, sending him into the ground. Frieza caught himself, but Konata was too fast and kneed him across the jaw. Frieza skidded across the ground and Konata caught up and grabbed his tail, ripping it off. Frieza screamed in pain and went to backhand Konata, but she blocked it and kicked Frieza across the face.

"How are suddenly this strong?! You were weaker!" Frieza yelled.

Konata kept a straight face for once and charged in at Frieza and grabbed his throat, dragging him across the ground. Frieza gasped for air, but Konata kept holding on and finally released him after whipping him into the air. Frieza formed destructo disk like attack and yelled, "I won't lose to you!" He threw the attack at her and after the first one, he threw another. Konata flew at Frieza, dodging the attacks. She went behind him and Frieza said, "Foolish child! What did you think you would accomplish?!" Seconds later, the attacks cut through Frieza's body. Frieza fell to the ground and landed helplessly.

"Please… Spare me…" Frieza said.

"I'm sure many have asked the same request…" Konata said.

"Please…" Frieza said.

Konata transformed back into her normal state and walked away to Goku. Frieza laughed and yelled, "Foolish!" Frieza shot an attack at Konata and she turned around quickly and shot a Kamehameha blast through his attack and killed Frieza. Konata walked to Goku and saw that he was still breathing. She grabbed him and flew to his spaceship. The planet was now exploding and everything was lava. She put him inside the ship and she went to go and figure out the controls, she looked around and said, "This is kind of like the games I play, this does that and this does that…" She pressed buttons and then suddenly the planet exploded.

When the planet exploded, there was nothing but the red dust left behind floating in space. During the fight, wishes were made and everyone was alive once again. They were all back on Earth, safe and sound. But Goku and Konata were gone. Everyone mourned their deaths and hoped to collect the dragon balls to revive them. This would take time, but how long? Will they ever return?


	7. Chapter 7: Another Super Saiyan?

**_Chapter 7: Another Super Saiyan?_**

A year and a half has passed since the destruction of planet Namek. With the wishes, everyone had been revived and a new Namek was created. Things were going well for warriors, but one day, they all felt a sudden energy which they all recognized, it was Frieza's energy and everyone had panicked and gathered together. They energy was much, much stronger and they all made their way to the wasteland to fend off Frieza before he could do anything to destroy their planet. The energy became much more noticeable and they all got in their fighting stances. Frieza flew out of the ship; he had mecha parts all over him and was rebuilt. He commanded soldiers out of the ship and yelled, "Kill any earthlings you find!" Frieza was going to turn to the groups direction, but suddenly a mysterious man appeared before Frieza.

"Who are you?" Frieza asked.

The young man stayed silent and did not respond to Frieza's question. This angered him and Frieza demanded, "I said who are you?!" The man didn't answer and Frieza sent his troops to kill the man. He brought out a sword and in one slice, he killed all of Frieza's men. Frieza became angry and said, "Very well, I will kill you!" Frieza was going to charge at him, but the man said, "Let me show you what a true Super Saiyan can do…" Frieza laughed and said, "You? A Saiyan? Ha, ha, ha!" The man charged and transformed into a Super Saiyan. His purple hair had turned blonde and spiked up, this put fear in Frieza. The man charged in and sliced Frieza in half with one blow, killing him instantly.

Frieza's father, King Cold flew out of the spaceship in fear and said, "Erm, um… You sir! Join me! I'll give you any planet you want! Replace my son!" The man rejected his offer and this angered King Cold, he yelled, "Fine, give me your sword!" The man tossed his sword to King Cold and the second he grabbed it, he slashed at him and the man dodged it and blasted him to dust. The man transformed back into his normal state and flew over to the group who were watching in amazement. They all prepared to fight and got in their stances; the man put away his weapon and said, "Hello, Goku and Konata will approximately arrive in three hours…" Everyone listened to the man, taking a chance and waited for the arrival of Goku and Konata.

After three hours was coming up, Piccolo became impatient and said, "If he doesn't show up, we won't hesitate to kill you…" The man nodded in agreement and kept waiting. Vegeta who had been staying with Kagami and the other girls for quite some time had become angry and said, "If Kakarot doesn't show up and more enemies do, I'm going to crush your skull!" The man became a little terrified, but showed no fear as he remembered he is much stronger. The time had come and three hours passed, Vegeta was beginning to charge up to kill him, but suddenly a ship arrived and crashed near them. They all made their way there and when the ship doors opened, Goku and Konata walked out as if nothing had ever happened. Everyone greeted them happily and said, "Where were you? How'd you survive?" Goku gave his signature back of the head scratch, closed his eyes and laughed. Konata as well gave her signature cat-like smile and lazy eyes look.

"Well, we arrived at this planet called Yardrat and these people healed us, gave us clothes and even taught us a cool technique!" Konata said as she began to grip her hands and jump a little in excitement.

"What is it?" Kagami asked.

"Let me show you!" Konata said.

Konata placed two fingers on her forehead and teleported. Seconds later she came back wearing Master Roshi's sunglasses. Everyone became amazed and looked at her in awe. She took pride and kept her head and chest high in the air with her hands on her hips. Goku just smiled and then noticed the new guy. The man walked over to him and said, "Goku… It is an honor to meet you, can we talk in private?" Goku in surprise said, "Uh, sure!" Goku followed the young man away from the group so they couldn't hear him.

"Hey Konata." Krillen and Gohan asked.

"Yeah?" Konata replied.

"How were you able to defeat Frieza back on Namek?" They asked.

"Well, turns out I am a Saiyan. I was confused too, but the creatures at Yardrat explained to me that somewhere along the line in my family tree, one of my great grandmothers was a Saiyan on my mom's side!"

"Wow! That is cool!" Krillen said.

Everyone then for the conversation between the man and Goku to be over…

"Do you swear to not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?" The man said.

"Um… Yes!" Goku replied.

"Okay… My name is Trunks, I come from twenty years from the future to tell you this. I am half Saiyan and my father is Vegeta." Trunks said.

"W- What?!" Goku asked in shock.

"I will be born two years from now and the reason I came here is because I am here to warn you that in three years from now, on May twelfth at ten a.m. near South City, two Red Ribbon Army Androids will appear and will destroy everything on Earth! In my time, I am the only Z-Fighter remaining. Gohan escaped, but is killed thirteen years later… And you die of a heart disease before the androids come…" Trunks said.

"Aw, I really wanted to fight them, see what challenge they give me…" Goku said.

"Wow, my mother was right, you are crazy!" Trunks said.

"What?!" Goku asked.

"Yeah, this is a huge threat and you take it as a challenge?" Trunks said.

"Who is your mother?" Goku asked.

"Kagami…" Trunks said.

"WHAT?!" Goku asked as he hit the ground in disbelief.

"Please, don't tell them! If you do, it could change the future and I won't be here…" Trunks said.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Goku said.

Piccolo heard the whole conversation with is enhanced ears and told the group everything except the information of Vegeta and Kagami. Goku and Trunks turn to the group and Trunks laughed saying, "Wow, my mother was always this small?" Goku laughed and said, "I guess so." Trunks turned back to Goku and handed him a bottle that was medicine and was suppose to help his heart. Before they both were about to walk away, Trunks turned to him and asked, "Can we spar quickly?" Goku smiled and said, "Sure!" Trunks asked again, "Can you show me your Super Saiyan form?" Goku charged and transformed, as did Trunks. Trunks quickly pulled his sword and slashed several time at Goku. Every hit was blocked with Goku's finger. Trunks smiled and put his sword away as well as turning back into his normal state. Everyone parted and began their training…

Three years later…

Everyone had met up near South City and ended up being thirty minutes early. Kagami and the other girls arrived, Kagami was holding a baby wrapped in her arms. Gohan and Krillen both looked at the baby as did everyone else in confusion and asked, "Who is the father?" Goku responded to them and said, "The father is Vegeta and the baby's name is Trunks…" Everyone all fell to the ground in shock to hear that Vegeta is the father. Krillen got up and asked, "Why Trunks?" Kagami smiled and said, "Well, Bulma gave all of us a house to live in and we got to know each other well, so I made her the god-mother of him and she was the one to name him." Everyone looked at the little baby and smiled. To pass by time, Gohan and Krillen began to play and entertain the baby until ten a.m.

"Hey, look, Yajirobe is here!" Yamcha said.

Yajirobe arrived and handed a bag of senzu beans to Goku. Krillen asked if he was going to stay and fight, but he denied and flew off in his flying car. Halfway past the city, his car exploded and everyone went to check it out. Everyone wondered why they couldn't feel any energy and Gohan replied to them saying they won't be able to feel an androids ki. They arrived upon the city and split up to find the androids. Yamcha took a road and looked around for the androids, with no luck, he decided to go somewhere else. When he turned around, a hand was placed over his mouth and drained his energy. He struggled to get free and suddenly, the android that was holding him shoved his hand through his chest. He dropped him and left him for dead. Everyone arrived after feeling his life force leaving him. Goku sent Krillen to take Yamcha to safety and give him a senzu bean before it is too late.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I am Dr. Gero, and this is my assistant, Android 19…" Dr. Gero said.

"Please, let us move somewhere else so we do not arm others!" Goku said.

Dr. Gero scanned for life forms everywhere and destroyed everything around him. This angered Goku and he charged in at him and punched him across the face. Dr. Gero was not affected by it and laughed. Goku then talked to him again and asked, "Please, let's go somewhere else!" Dr. Gero sighed and agreed to go. They all flew off and away somewhere else and finally landed on a distant island away from the city. Goku was out of breath and was tired. Goku transformed into his Super Saiyan state and challenged Android 19 and Android 19 gladly accepted his request to fight.

"19, kill him!" Dr. Gero said.

Android 19 charged in to fight him, but Goku was too fast and dodged every attack Android 19 threw at him. Goku then punched his jaw upwards and came down on him with both fists, slamming him into the ground. For a long while as the battle went on, Piccolo and Gohan noticed something wrong, Goku was becoming weaker. They looked at him and Goku fell to one knee and was breathing hard. Piccolo knew it was the heart disease affecting and went to his aid. Dr. Gero blocked their path and Android 19 gave several kicks and punches to Goku's face, knocking him over. Android 19 then sits on his back and grabs his neck, draining him of his energy. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Vegeta flew in and kicked Android 19 across the face, sending him flying away.

"Only I will kill Kakarot…" Vegeta said.

Android 19 came back and confronted Vegeta, who was smirking evilly and said, "Tell me, do you Androids feel fear?" Android 29 became confused and replied, "No…" Vegeta smiled and said, "Well, let me install that…" Vegeta charged with all his power and his aura started to change color and then a blast of energy hit everyone as Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta smirked and Android 19 flew in, rapidly punching and kicking Vegeta over and over. Vegeta was only playing with him and mocking Android 19's power to his. Android 19 then grabbed his arms and began to drain him, he smirked. Vegeta only laughed and placed his feet on his face, pushing and then ripping his arms off. In fear, Android 19 began to run away and Vegeta flew up yelling, "Big Bang Attack!" A big blue blast came from his hand and exploded Android 19 into pieces, killing him.

"So, do you wanna challenge me next?" Vegeta asked Dr. Gero.

Vegeta was actually almost out of energy, but was playing it off as if he still had a whole bunch of it. Dr. Gero looked at 19 and became frightened and ran away. Vegeta took a senzu bean handed to him by Krillen and flew after Dr. Gero. All of the Z-Fighter found themselves at the canyons and looked around for Dr. Gero who was hiding behind rocks. Konata then smiled and said, "I have an idea!" She fired a Kamehameha blast in the canyons, but to her surprise, Dr. Gero absorbed it and ran off again. Everyone followed and Kagami who was still holding onto her baby looked around for him as well. Dr. Gero snuck up behind both Miyuki and Tsukasa who were standing next to each other and chocked Tsukasa with one hand and drained Miyuki in the other. Both struggled to break free, but Gohan from out of nowhere flew in and double axe handled Dr. Gero in the back.

"How dare you!" Dr. Gero yelled.

Miyuki and Tsukasa both charged up to fight him and both went after him at the same time. Both beat and punched him around like a ragdoll; Dr. Gero was surprised on how two little girls can overpower him. Tsukasa went to strike his face, but she tripped over a gust of strong wind and fell down with all her power and punched Dr. Gero's arm off. Dr. Gero knew he had to escape to his lab, but how? Future Trunks arrived and to his confusion, the Android everyone had been fighting were not the ones he talked about. Piccolo looked over to him and said, "Trunks you can't be serious!" Vegeta noticed this and knew right away that he was his future son. In the air, a spacecraft showed up with Yajirobe and Bulma; everyone was distracted and Dr. Gero used this to his advantage and blasted the ground and in the process exploding the ship. Dr. Gero yelled as he took off, "I am going to unleash two other Androids! 18 and 19!" The spaceship was going to crash land on Kagami who was holding her baby and was ducking for cover. Vegeta was the closest to them, but didn't do anything. Future Trunks flew in and caught the aircraft and saved the four from being hurt or killed.

"Why didn't you save them?!" Trunks asked.

"I have more important thing to do then worry about that foolish woman and her child…" Vegeta said.

Trunks angrily gripped his hand and smashed it across Vegeta's face, catching him off guard.


	8. Chapter 8: More Androids!

**_Chapter 8: More Androids?!_**

Vegeta grabbed onto his jaw and looked up at Trunks angrily. Vegeta smirked and said, "You must think you're clever for hitting me like that…" Trunks stood in position, ready to fight him; Vegeta only stood up slowly and turned his back on him. Trunks stood in confusion, waiting for his father to attack him, but Vegeta only began to walk away. Trunks began to ask, "Aren't you going to!" Trunks was in the middle of saying before being kneed in the gut by Vegeta at full force. Trunks bent over and gasped for air, and Vegeta followed the attack with a double axe handle and slammed him into the ground. Trunks got up and turned into a Super Saiyan; Vegeta laughed and transformed as well. Trunks knew he wasn't in for an easy fight, he knew had to go full force against his high pride father.

"Father, don't make me hurt you!" Trunks yelled.

"You hurt me? Don't make me laugh!" Vegeta mocked.

Trunks grabbed his sword and flew in at him and slashed his sword forward. Vegeta swiftly dodged it and laughed aloud; Trunks then spun around as he swung his sword to strike Vegeta, but Vegeta blocked it with his finger and laughed. Vegeta then spoke aloud, "I'm not as weak as Frieza… A puny weapon such as that will do no harm to me…" Everyone watched in fear for they did not know what was going to happen next. Gohan angrily yelled, "You guys stop it! We are giving Dr. Gero a lot of time to escape and activate the androids! We need to stop him!" Vegeta punched Trunks across the face and yelled, "Let him activate them! I need a good challenge since this boy isn't giving me any at all!" This angered Trunks more and he began to form an attack; Vegeta noticed this and began to form his attack as well. Right before they were going to fire at each other, Kagami who was no longer holding the baby stepped in between them and yelled, "Stop fighting! I'm fine! The baby is fine! Now let's find the android and stop them!" Vegeta didn't listen and yelled, "Move aside you foolish woman! Let me teach him some manners!" Kagami flew over to him and slapped him across the face. Everyone stood in shock.

"You dare assault me woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"You weren't like this!" Kagami yelled.

"I've always been the same! I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled.

"No, you're not… You even told me it is pointless to call yourself that now…" Kagami said teary eyed.

Vegeta had calmed down a bit and said, "Move aside…"Kagami obeyed and moved. Vegeta floated down slowly to Trunks who was still in his fighting stance. When Vegeta neared Trunks, Trunks reacted and went to strike him, which was caught by Vegeta's hand. Vegeta put his hand out for Trunks to shake it and Trunks realized what he was doing and took his hand. Both began to search for Dr. Gero, but Bulma stopped them and said she knew where the lab was. Everyone cheered and wanted to destroy it, but Vegeta became angry and said, "No, I wanna challenge these androids!" Everyone looked at him with confusion and before saying anything to him, Vegeta left to the coordinates Bulma gave them. Trunks followed after him knowing he will die as he did in the future.

"Father stop!" Trunks yelled.

Everyone then floated and flew after them; Gohan and Krillen held onto Yajirobe and Bulma. Little time passed before finding two new androids standing outside of the laboratory; Trunks reacted fast and shot his strongest attack at the lab. The androids stood with no damage at all and activated a machine which unleashed another powerful android. Vegeta was ready to attack, but Trunks yelled, "Father no! We should wait for Goku to get here!" Vegeta being angered by his statement punched him in the gut and flew after the androids who were trying to steal a car. Vegeta landed in front of the three androids and asked, "Who are you?!" The Android with black hair responded to Vegeta and said, "I'm Android 17, the girl over there is my sister, Android 18. And that big guy over there is Android 16."

"So, who wants to die first?" Vegeta asked.

The androids completely ignored his question and kept looking for a car. Vegeta became irritated and yelled, "Who do you think you are?! Answer me!" Android 18 turned to him and said, "We are here to kill Goku, and if you are going to step in our way, we will kill you…" This pissed Vegeta off and he yelled back to her, "Don't make me turn you back into scrap metal!" Android 18 had become tired of his yelling and said, "You wanna challenge me? Fine…" Android 18 stood across Vegeta on the road, staring him down. Vegeta had transformed again back into a Super Saiyan and waited for her to make her move, which didn't happen for she was waiting for him to make his move.

"So tell me woman… Do you use tampons or oil filters?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

Android 18 held her anger in and played it cool. Vegeta had became irritated to her not being angry and charged in at her. Android waited for him and in just mere seconds, he punched her across the face and sent her flying back. He followed up with attacks to her face and gut back and forth. She was taking a beating from him and it looked as if Vegeta was going to win. Vegeta grabbed her hair and pulled it back, then kneed her in the spine. Vegeta thought he was going to win for sure. It was little time after before Android 18 had become bored and showed Vegeta that she was only toying with him. Android 18 grabbed his skull and brought it to her knee. She then kicked him in the gut and punched him in the face, sending him sliding back.

"You think that hurt me?!" Vegeta yelled.

Android 18 in a flash kneed him in the gut and whispered, "Yes…" Vegeta swung his arm up at her, but missed and only had it caught and bent back. Vegeta was in pain, but was holding it back. Android 18 then grabbed him by his hair and whipped him into the sky. Vegeta crash landed onto a flat mountain-like area and rolled over. Vegeta got up and looked around for her, in just seconds, she flew in and kicked him across the face, sending him crashing across the ground. Kagami became worried and went to see if he was alright, but Android 17 stopped her and said, "If you interfere in the battle, you will fight me!" Konata who was holding the baby said, "Here Kagami, take him, I'll fight this girly looking man!" Kagami handed the baby to Krillen and she got passed Android 17. She made it to the top where she saw Vegeta standing across from Android 18, hurt and in much pain.

"I won't hold back because you're a woman, but then again you're an android so you're not really a woman!" Vegeta yelled.

Android 18 flew in at full force and kicked Vegeta in the air, snapping it in half. Vegeta fell to his knees and screamed as he held onto his arm. Kagami saw this and rushed to help him, but Android 17 flew in and kneed her in the stomach and then punched her across the face. Vegeta saw this and angrily powered up, almost higher than Android 18. Vegeta flew in at full force and Android 18 went to stop him, but he shrugged off her attack and went after Android 17. Android 17 turned around and took a hard punch across the face from Vegeta. Android 17 hit the ground harshly and rolled. Android 18 went to strike Vegeta, but he blocked it and brought his hand to her chest and yelled, "Big Bang Attack!" He blasted Android 18 into the ground. Vegeta powered down thinking he had won, but Android 17 kicked him in his back towards Android 18. He rolled next to her; Android 18 was standing at this point and kicked him on his other arm, breaking it also. Vegeta fainted from the pain of having two broken arms.

"Vegeta!" Everyone yelled as they all rushed in to fight except Krillen.

Everyone lost in seconds to Android 17 and all that was remaining was Piccolo. Piccolo rushed in and kicked Android 17 who was blocking his chest. Both rapidly battled across the sky and Piccolo was losing this battle. Android 17 punched him across his face and sent him flying into the ground. Android 17 made his way to Piccolo who was getting up and kicked him across the face, knocking him out. Android 18 had turned to Krillen who was holding the baby and was terrified.

"Why do you want Goku? What did he ever do to you?!" Krillen asked.

"For us, it is just a game…" Android 18 said.

"I am programmed to kill him…" Android 17 said.

"If your friends want a rematch, we'll be ready…" Android 18 said as she kissed his cheek.

The Androids left and Krillen stood scared and then rushed to his friends and gave them all senzu beans. Vegeta had let his pride get to him over his loss to a girl and flew off angrily. Konata had gotten up and said, "Er, he just got lucky…" Trunks was the last to get up as he was the most shocked and then he said aloud, "No way… These… These Androids are much stronger… In the future I was able to hold them off… But…" Piccolo realized how terrifyingly strong his opponents were and flew off to see Kami.

A few hours had passed and after a few made it home, others left with Trunks in a ship. Bulma, Miyuki, Tsukasa all stayed back. Konata, Kagami, Krillen, and Gohan all left with Trunks. They soon received a fax from Bulma with pictures of the same time machine as Trunks, but covered in moss and damage to the dome. Trunks and the rest went to go and check it out. They all discovered the destroyed time machine and followed a trail which led to a shell of a giant bug-like creature. Suddenly, they all felt familiar energy, almost as if they were fighting themselves or their friends. Vegeta was far away training and he felt the sudden energy as well, much stronger than his own.

"My name is Cell, I am an Android… Dr. Gero created me to have all the same techniques and skills as all of you Z-Fighters…" Cell said.

"Well, thanks for the information…" Piccolo said as he grew back his arm which was previously sucked up by Cell's tail.

"This isn't good…" Cell said.

Soon most of the Z-Fighters showed up and Cell became scared. He used Solar flare and blinded everyone. Kagami then yelled out, "Ah! It's like seeing Konata naked!" Konata then creepily closed in on her and said, "You'd like that wouldn't you he, he, he…" Kagami groaned in disgust and pushed her away. Piccolo turned to the Z-Fighters and explained everything Cell had told him and explained why he is currently so strong. Vegeta became angry and yelled, "Why is everyone surpassing me?!" Vegeta then flew off.

"What do we do?" Trunks asked.

"We train… And considering we don't have much time, we need to think of something fast…" Piccolo said.

At Kame House, Goku has been healed and spent a few hours gathering Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Kagami, and Konata to train at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Konata was the most excited as she knew she was going to get much stronger. She once again gripped her hands and gave little jumps saying, "This is just like the anime and manga's! We train in a cool place and become super strong!"

"Oh shut up Konata…" Kagami said sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9: Cell Games

**_Chapter 9: Cell Games_**

Three days have passed and everyone is much stronger than they ever were. When the final two people left, Konata and Kagami, Goku was gone for brief amount of time and returned with Tien and Piccolo, clinging on to life. Goku handed them both senzu beans and they healed. They all headed back to Bulma's home where she smiled and gave them all armor similar to Vegeta's. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Konata, and Kagami gladly accepted it and put it on. Piccolo was too proud of his heritage and did not put on his armor and Tien did not want to look like Vegeta. Bulma then turned to Trunks and asked, "Why is it that your hair changed, but Vegeta's didn't?" Vegeta angrily walked to her and said, "We full blood Saiyans hair doesn't change when we are fully grown…"

Vegeta and Trunks traveled across the ocean to find where Cell could be. They all spotted him holding his hand up, ready to blow up an island. Vegeta stops him and Cell who is now in his Semi-Perfect form turns around and laughs mockingly. Cell who is ready to kill Vegeta does not know of Vegeta's training and goes to attack him, thinking he will be no match to him. Vegeta transforms into an ascended Super Saiyan and kicks Cell across the face, sending him flying across the ocean. Vegeta follows him and beat him across the sky. Cell was no match for Vegeta and Vegeta was only starting. Vegeta blasted him with ki blasts and Cell was losing the battle and had no chance in winning at all.

"You are nothing! No challenge for my new power…" Vegeta said.

"Let me transform… Then maybe you can full try your new power…" Cell said.

"Very well, do it!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone was watching from Kami's lookout and was screaming for Vegeta to not let Cell transform. Trunks saw this and blocked Cell from ongoing to what he was about to do. Vegeta became angry and told him to move aside. Trunks angrily blasted his father with a lot of power, earning his father's respect due to him not thinking his own son would attempt to challenge him again. Trunks, Krillen, and Android 16 all work together in trying to defeat Cell, but he once again uses Solar Flare and blinds everyone. Cell located Android 18 and punched her in the gut. She bent over and spit. Cell then used his tail and absorbed her. Krillen who was around the corner watching in fear regretted not pushing the button Bulma had constructed for him. Cell had transformed and became Perfect Cell.

"You… You bastard!" Krillen yelled.

Krillen flew in with all of his power and punched Cell across the face. Not being phased by the attack, Cell kicked Krillen across the face and knocked him unconscious. Trunks came to his aid and gave him a senzu bean. Krillen had never felt a power like his before and also felt Trunk's immense power. Krillen looked to him and said, "Why aren't you unleashing your power?" Trunks put his head down and said, "I surpassed my father and I know if found out I am much stronger than he is, he will hate me…"

"Now then, Vegeta, will you take me on?" Cell asked.

Vegeta rushed in and once again beat Cell across the ocean. Cell who is only toying with him pretends to be hurt and pretends to act as if he was weaker. Vegeta becomes very satisfied with his power and unleashes a kick to Cell's neck. Cell was not phased by it and Vegeta used all his power in that attack. Cell laughs and kicks him across the island and through several rock formations and into the ocean. Vegeta flew out of the water and yelled, "Take this!" He used all of his power and blasted it at Cell yelling, "Final Flash!" Cell felt the power in the attack and went to dodge it, but the blast blew off his right arm. Cell then went after Vegeta beat him until he went unconscious.

"Krillen, take my father…" Trunks said.

"O-Okay!" Krillen said.

Trunks transformed into his ascended Super Saiyan form and went after Cell. Cell had the advantage in speed and Trunks had the advantage in strength. Both went at it, but Trunks was losing his battle, no matter where he hit, Cell dodged his attacks. Cell encouraged him to get stronger, which he did and transformed into the Ultra Super Saiyan. Trunks could not land a hit on Cell, but if he were to, it would be a lot of damage. Cell then revealed to Trunks that the stronger he got the slower he gets. Trunks then realized he cannot win and says, "Fine, kill me…" Cell did not kill him and announced, "I will create tournament…" To see who is the strongest in the universe. Cell walked away and left the battle.

Cell announced that the Cell games would begin in ten days. The ones who entered the Time Chamber rested except for Kagami who knew she was not yet strong enough. After the days have gone passed, everybody prepared for the Cell games and knew they were not strong enough. Kagami was the first to fight him; she only lasted two minutes before being kicked in the gut and sent flying into a mountain. Krillen who was holding her son flew to her and handed her the baby as everyone knew she had lost. Goku then entered the tournament and turned Super Saiyan.

"Alright you ready?" Goku asked.

Cell charged at him and Goku charged right back. Their battle lasted for a long time and Goku then yelled, "This next attack is going to destroy the Earth!" Cell became terrified. Goku charged the massive attack and seconds before firing, he used instant transmission and blasted the upper half of Cell. Everyone had though he won, but Cell reconstructed himself and became whole again. Goku forfeited the match and said, "Only one person can defeat you… Gohan…" Everyone became surprised and Vegeta and Piccolo became angry to hear this.

"Ha, ha, ha this small kid?" Cell asked.

"Yes…" Goku responded. "Krillen, senzu bean!"

Krillen threw him a senzu bean and Goku tossed it to Cell, telling him it will completely heal him. Everyone was shocked to what Goku had just done. Goku believed in his son and told him he could beat him. Gohan was terrified, but listened to his father who believed in him. Gohan confronted Cell who was much taller and stronger than he was. Both battled it out and fought rapidly. Their battle was similar to Goku's previously and Gohan was losing. Cell toyed with Gohan and beat him badly. Gohan wanted to cry, but had to stay tough. Cell had become annoyed to Gohan not showing his true power and unleashed little minions to which he called, "Cell Juniors."

"Beat the Z-Fighters! Don't kill them!" Cell said.

All the little Cell Juniors flew out and beat up all the Z-Warriors. Konata held her own as did Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta. Even Goku was defeated due to injuries in the previous battle. After a short while, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo gave in and lost. Konata was now taking on all the Cell Juniors and was doing quite well. Konata was unlucky, she took a hit to the face which caused her to lose guard and all the Cell Juniors ganged up on her and rapidly beat her back and forth like a ping pong ball. She was in tears due to the massive pain and then was knocked out after taking a hard kick to the neck. Gohan was angry seeing his friends and family were being heavily beaten. Android 16 had thought of a plan to defeat Cell and rushed him by holding onto him from behind.

"Let go!" Cell yelled.

"I will kill you now…" Android 16 said.

Krillen then yelled to Android 16 that the bomb in him has been removed. Cell takes the opportunity and blasts Android 16 except for his head which lands near Gohan. Cell watches the pieces of him fly around. Android 16 was facing Gohan and said, "Gohan, let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are ones who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you are Gohan. You are gentle, you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life, that you must protect it." Cell walked to the two and crushed Android 16's head.

"Well, wasn't that some good advice?" Cell said.

"Gah… AHHHHH!" Gohan screeched into the air as he charged to his limit.

Gohan screeched louder and louder and suddenly his aura blasted everything around him. His hair was different, electricity surrounded his body. Gohan looked up ahead and in tears, he stared down the mighty warrior Cell. Gohan skipped him and destroyed all the Cell Juniors with a single hit each. Cell saw his power and went after him. He punched Cell so hard, he puked up Android 18. Gohan overpowered Cell and beat him to the point of death. Cell was barely alive and Gohan wanted him to suffer. Gohan had made the same mistake Trunks did and let him regenerate.

"I'm going to destroy this planet!" Cell screamed as he began to explode himself.

Goku used instant transmission and grabbed Cell and turned to Gohan saying, "Gohan… I love you…" Goku then used instant transmission and died along with King Kai, his planet, Bubbles, and Gregory. Everyone knew he died to save earth. Gohan was crying more and more, but he then felt a sudden energy… Cell was back and stronger than before. He shot a death beam which killed Trunks. He powered up and became Super Perfect Cell.

"Tr- Trunks!" Vegeta screeched as he watched his son die before him.

Vegeta charged after Cell and blasted him with a series of Ki blasts and out of the smoke and dust, Cell stood unharmed. Cell punched Vegeta once and knocked him out and nearly killed him. Cell was going to finish him off with a blast, but Gohan knocked the blast out of the way, injuring his arm severely and cannot move it. Vegeta looked at Gohan and said, "I'm sorry…" Gohan who only had one arm and still had to fight against a new regenerated Cell; he lost hope and gave up, but Goku communicated to him and said, "Gohan, believe in your friends… They will help you…"

Gohan formed a Kamehameha in one hand and Cell formed his as well and both collided. The collision was massive, but several times through the long collision, Cell overtook Gohan. All the Z-Fighters then decided to help except Vegeta, Konata, and Kagami. Gohan could feel his Kamehameha overtaking his, but not enough. Vegeta then sighed and blasted Cell in the back which caused Cell to lose control of his Kamehameha blast. Konata and Kagami both landed on opposite sides of Gohan and formed Kamehameha's with him. They overpowered Cell and shot him to the Sun which burned and killed Cell.

Everyone went to Kami's lookout and healed. They also had the dragon balls to which Krillen made a wish requesting for the androids to have the bombs removed from them. Shenron granted it and also revived Trunks and left. Piccolo stayed on Kami's lookout to train Dende in being a good guardian of earth.

Everyone parted ways and Gohan went on to be a scholar, Piccolo trained Dende, Yamcha gave up fighting, Krillen settled down and later on married Android 18 and had child, Tien went with Chiaotzu and hidden themselves from everyone else. Trunks went back to the future and defeated the Androids and Cell. Vegeta trained occasionally, but he settled down with Kagami and their son. Konata went on with the other girls and she trained them to be stronger and not be so scared. Seven years later, a new threat came and it will affect the world…


	10. Chapter 10: Majin

**_Chapter 10: Majin _**

After the many years that passed, Gohan is now an adult and met a beautiful young lady known as Videl, his girlfriend. Gohan also has a new brother, Goten. Little Trunks is now grown up, well grown up for a kid. A tournament was going on and a new threat appeared on earth, Babidi. Konata, Gohan, and Goku fought the Majin's and defeated them all except Dabura who was still alive. Goku was also on earth for a brief amount of time to stop the threat. Babidi took advantage of Vegeta's non-pure heart and made him into Majin Vegeta. He then teleported them all back to the tournament where to their surprise, Hercule won. Majin Vegeta was angry and felt like himself again.

"Kakarot! Fight me!" Vegeta yelled.

"No, I won't do it!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta angrily blasted the crowd and killed them. Goku then begged for him to stop, but Vegeta only laughed and blew up another portion of the crowd. Goku then accepted his challenge and both teleported to the wasteland. Majin Vegeta stood across from him and angrily yelled, "You see Kakarot, this is our fate, our battle!" Goku knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight and transformed into a Super Saiyan two. Both collided in complete anger and fought rapidly in immense power, speed, and strength. Vegeta had the upper hand through most of the fight, but Goku knew he had to win in order to save earth.

"Vegeta stop!" Goku yelled.

"Never! I have never felt so much like myself in a long time…" Vegeta said.

"Fine…" Goku said. "Kamehameha!"

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled.

Both of their attacks collided and the sky went dark and the only lights there was, was the light of their attack colliding. So much power was put into both attacks that they exploded. Konata grabbed Kagami's hand and teleported them to the area Goku and Vegeta were fighting at. Kagami was in tears to see her husband becoming evil again. Vegeta chained Goku against the side of a rock formation and slapped him back and forth. Goku was angry and knew he couldn't win unless he transformed one more time. Vegeta this time punched him in his chest and yelled, "Don't try it Kakarot! I know what you are hiding, I can feel it…" Goku was surprised and tried to escape, but Vegeta held his hand onto his chest and formed his most powerful Big Bang Attack.

"Vegeta no!" Kagami yelled.

He turned without thinking and the blast went straight ahead and hit Kagami, leaving her on the ground lying in her own blood with her eyes closed. Goku saw this and went to transform, but Vegeta turned around and punched him across the face, snapping his neck and knocking him out. Konata fell to her knees and tears came from her eyes and she looked up a Vegeta who didn't seem to care at all. Konata stood up wiping her eyes and said, "You killed my best friend… Your wife… I'm going to kill you!" Konata skipped Super Saiyan one and unleashed her power and successfully transformed into Super Saiyan two.

"How is this possible, a little girl like you becoming such a powerful being?!" Vegeta asked.

Konata ignored what he had said and charged after him; Konata landed many hits onto his face and many gut shots. Vegeta then caught both of her fists and held her onto the ground; he stared her down and said, "You are no match for me!" He opened his mouth and began to form the Big Bang Attack that way. Konata became frightened, but she used instant transmission and flew him into a wall where he lost hold of her and fell down. Konata then began to form an attack with both hands behind her, similar to Final Flash. She then created her own attack and yelled, "Twin Blade Kamehameha!" She brought both hands together and the blue blast came out in the shape of a double edged blade with a tip.

"No way!" Vegeta yelled. "Very well… Final Flash!"

Both of their attacks collided, but her attack was sharp and went through his, also meaning his attack went through hers. Both attacks met each other, but Vegeta stopped his attack to deflect hers, which severely injured his arm. His attack met her and blasted her away. Konata hit the ground and passed out, also transforming back into her normal state. Vegeta had gotten up and walked over to Goku's body and reached under his belt and grabbed a few senzu beans and ate them. He then felt Majin Buu's energy and flew off in that direction.

Majin Vegeta met Majin Buu who had just killed Dabura. Majin Buu looked at him and yelled, "Who are you?!" Vegeta smirked and yelled, "I am Prince Vegeta! The one who will kill you!" Majin Buu became very angry and charged up with little whistle blowers coming out of his head. He yelled back, "Buu don't like you! Buu eat you!" Vegeta prepared himself to fight and the first half of the battle, Vegeta had the upper hand, but Buu kept regenerating and Vegeta only had so much energy. Goten and Trunks were watching the battle as well. Vegeta fought his hardest, but no matter what, it was like punching rubber. Vegeta shot many blasts at Buu, but didn't harm him much.

"You make Buu angry!" Majin Buu yelled.

"I don't care! I want you to die!" Vegeta yelled.

"GRR!" Majin Buu growled.

Majin Buu beat Vegeta like a ragdoll and sent him flying around the area. Vegeta could no longer block nor fight back. He was dying painfully and he knew it would end badly. Piccolo and Krillen watched from aside, hoping Vegeta would do some sort of thing to destroy Buu. Vegeta was thrown and landed next to Trunks and Goten who were watching him in fear.

"Dad! Will you defeat him?!" Trunks asked.

"Let us help you!" Goten said.

"Yeah maybe we will do better than you did!" Both said, then both covered their mouths.

Vegeta kept silent and knew what he had to do. He held his arm out for Trunks to come in, which he was embarrassed since his father never hugs him. They hugged and then suddenly, Vegeta punched him in the gut, knocking him out. Goten panicked and asked why he did that, then he chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out as well. Piccolo came by and he ordered him to take the children far away from here as possible. Majin Vegeta turned to Buu who was making his way to him.

"AHH!" Vegeta yelled as he formed the attack around himself.

"Is he crazy?!" Krillen asked.

"Vegeta is doing something for us other than himself…" Piccolo said.

"Bulma, Trunks, and yes even you Kakarot… Goodbye…" Vegeta said. "AHH!"

Vegeta sacrificed himself and blew himself and Buu up and both were gone. Lots of land was destroyed and Vegeta was no more. Goku arrived, but he was too late, Vegeta was gone. Goku had a tear and yelled, "He didn't have to do this!" Goku then teleported back home where everyone was waiting. Kagami and Konata were healed up after eating senzu beans. Goku walked to her and said, "Kagami… Vegeta is dead…" She teared up and broke down. "He risked his life to save us all…" Suddenly Goku turned to his side and felt another immense energy, Buu was still alive.

"What, no way!" Goku yelled as he left.

Konata followed and met him at the same area where Vegeta died. Buu had regenerated himself from the tiniest fragments that were left behind. Majin Buu then made his way to Goku who had turned Super Saiyan three. Konata saw his power and transformed into a Super Saiyan two. Both charged after Majin Buu. Both fought him hard and rapidly. Majin Buu was much stronger than before and he was not going down. Goku then formed a Super Kamehameha which he collided with Majin Buu's pink Kamehameha. The explosion was massive and both flew back. Goku was out of senzu beans and was low on energy and hurt. He then realized… He has no more time left…

"Konata take this!" Goku said as he placed his hand on hers.

He transferred as much energy as he could before disappearing. Konata felt her knew energy and charged for a long time before she gave out a loud yell and transformed into a Super Saiyan three, as if her hair wasn't long enough already. She looked down onto Majin Buu who had wiped himself off and saw Konata who looked at him angrily. She once again performed the attack she used on Vegeta and blasted it with all her power she had. It was five times the power of a spirit bomb and a death beam combined. Buu saw this and tried to eat it, but failed miserably and twenty-five percent of earth's land was destroyed from the massive blast.

"Huh… Huh… Huh…" Konata breathed. "What have I done?..."

"You saved earth…" Goku said in her head.

Konata smiled, but fainted and fell out of the sky. She awoke in her bed with all of her friends smiling at her. They all cheered and said, "You save earth Konata!" She got up, but not before falling down to her lack of energy. Kagami flicked a senzu bean and said, "Take it, like you use to do with my homework…" Konata giggled and ate it. Everyone felt her immense power after taking it and everyone knew, she was earth's new savior, hero, legend… Tsukasa and Miyuki said they had talked with the Supreme Kai's and they found a way back to their universe.

"Wait, we can go back!" Konata asked.

"Yes we can!" Miyuki said happily.

Kagami teared up and said, "No, I won't leave… My life is here and I will find the dragon balls with all of you and revive my husband…" Konata smiled and said, "You know what, I'll stay here too. I mean I have these cool powers and image in our universe what people would do and think!" Kagami gave a serious expression and said, "When did you suddenly think of the dangers if we went back?" Konata smirked and said, "I'm not as dumb as I look…"

"You're not dumb…" Kagami said as she leaned in and hugged her.

Tsukasa and Miyuki went back to their home world after the Supreme Kai's created a technique to travel to other universes. Years have passed and everyone was brought back. Kagami lived a happy life with her husband and child, Konata in the end ended up marrying no one and lived her life… Privately… And everyone else continued to train or take it easy until the next threat of the earth and the universe came by…

"Hey Kagami…" Konata asked.

"Yeah?" Kagami responded. "Why are we so short?" Konata asked.

"Shut up Konata…" Kagami said.

**_The End_**


	11. Chapter 11: Authors Thoughts & Comments

**_Authors Thoughts & Comments_**

Hey again! Sorry for such a short story, but I have been getting asked a lot to do these other stories which I will mention in a bit. So yeah, I enjoyed writing this story very much and sorry if you felt as if it was rushed, I was trying to do at least one or two chapter per saga and before I knew it, I was already at Majin. Now, to get to the real subject of this! In my next Fanfiction, I will be doing two stories, that's right, two of them!

First Story I will post will be called, "Dragon Ball: Dawn of The Saiyans" It is a story about two Saiyans and Majin who work together to save the universe from threats. There is lots of rivalry and lots of betrayal. It is all Original characters done by me and a few friends. If you love Original Characters, spin-off stories, I promise you will love this as I have had fans on my Facebook page who loved the Role Playing version of it!

Second Story will not be as active, but I will try to post chapters of it whenever I have my free time, but this will be called, "The Uchiha's Last Hope" It is also another Original character story that I've been asked to do, but because I've only seen quite a bit of episodes and not all of them and only the games I've played, it will be a bit of, confusing story, so if you Naruto fans see something wrong or doesn't make sense, please don't get angry or flip for I am not a big Naruto fan and I'm writing this because many of my fans asked me to do this on Facebook.

Thanks you for reading, "Lucky Ball Z" And I hoped you enjoyed it! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! Bye!


End file.
